Tres ciclos en mi vida
by 3rika-chan
Summary: La vida nos lleva siempre por diferentes caminos, nos separa y nos vuelve a unir. No siempre tomamos las mejores decisiones pero incluso con ello podríamos conseguir un "final feliz".
1. PRIMER CICLO: LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL

PRIMER CICLO: LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL. 

**\- ¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte más!**

Esas palabras me herían, rompían mi corazón en pedazos dejándolo irreconocible. Discutimos demasiadas veces en el pasado pero todo se resolvía siempre al final. La razón de las constantes peleas siempre era mi "estúpido amor", como lo llamaba. Últimamente él estaba cambiando, se estaba alejando, se sentía presionado por su familia aunque ellos no le comentaran nada directamente. Yo lo imaginé, ese momento llegaba para casi todas las personas pero no para mí. Lo comentó un par de veces en nuestras conversaciones casuales pero yo no quise escuchar, cambiaba de tema para salir de ese mal paso.

**_\- Debería de formar una familia. _**

Lo escuché decirme un par de veces, me asustaba que lo estuviera considerando, me aterraba que en cualquier momento decidiera terminar todo.

_\- ¿Acaso nosotros no éramos familia?_

Al descubrir mi homosexualidad pasé por demasiadas cosas y una de ellas fue plantearme la idea de tener una familia. A pesar de mi corta edad me llegué a hacer esas preguntas y plantear muchas posibilidades. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Miraba a mi familia tan desunida que pocos deseos me quedaron para yo intentarlo; no me gustaría arruinar la vida de un niño, era demasiada responsabilidad. Esa decisión no se oponía a mis preferencias así que no tenía nada porqué arrepentirme.

_\- No lo hacía sino hasta que te escuché pidiéndolo… al enterarme que tú si lo deseabas. _

Probablemente más que desearlo él sentía una responsabilidad sobre sus hombros; la responsabilidad que un primogénito varón siente hacia su familia de pasar el apellido a la siguiente generación. Yo no podía entenderlo, era el segundo luego de mi hermano y no había un afecto por mi familia. Sentía un vacío formarse cada vez que escuchaba sus palabras, sentía que poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo.

**\- S-senpai por favor, solo lo dices porqué estás enojado.** Intentaba calmarlo.

**\- ¡Estoy hablando muy enserio! Esto no tiene arreglo, no tiene caso que insistas porque no voy a cambiar de parecer… e-es importante para mí.** Bajaba el tono de su voz conforme terminaba sus líneas. Estaba furioso pero su mirada claramente me revelaba que no quería lastimarme. Eso era lo que pensaba.

**\- ¡Pero estas tomando una decisión muy precipitada!**

**\- ¡No, dije que me iría y voy a hacerlo!**

Toda esta discusión había comenzado porque Senpai quería irse del departamento. Yo le rogaba para que no lo hiciera y las primeras dos ocasiones había funcionado pero pasando una semana otra vez discutíamos por lo mismo.

**\- Lo he pensado por un tiempo y es lo mejor, para mí y para ti también.**

_\- ¿Para mí?... lo mejor para mí es estar siempre junto a ti. _

**\- ¿Un tiempo?... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, no estas considerando mis sentimientos y estas siendo egoísta. **No pude haber sido más claro.

**\- ¿Egoísta? Tú eres él único que me arrastro a su enfermo amor. Te pedí que te quedarás pero nunca tuve la intensión de llegar más lejos que una amistad.**

**\- ¿Eh?**

_\- ¿P-por qué está diciendo todo eso otra vez? ¿Va a fingir que nada paso como cuando lo de Masaki-san?_

**\- ¿Entonces por qué siempre cedías, por qué me invitabas y me dejabas probar tus labios una y otra vez? ¿Si no querías llegar más lejos por qué dejaste ilusionarme? No fue una o dos veces… han sido demasiadas. **

Tantas veces que conocí cada rincón de su cuerpo, tantas que aprendí a amarlo por una y mil razones. El punto de retorno había quedado demasiadas noches atrás y él nunca tomó ese camino.

**\- No estoy seguro.** Fue lo único que dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida junto con una pequeña maleta.

**\- ¿¡Por qué no dejas de ponerte excusas Senpai!? Tú y yo sabemos porqué lo hacías. **

Ya no pude soportarlo, mis ojos se cristalizaron y algunas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. De inmediato tomé la manga de mi camisa y comencé a secarlas. Era humillante y doloroso tener que suplicar por un poco de amor, con solo migajas me hubiera bastado antes pero ahora era distinto. Todo estaba en juego y estaba por quedarme con nada.

**\- T-tal vez estés en lo correcto.** Dijo con temblor en su voz y una nueva esperanza quería nacer en mi corazón. No volteaba a verme y su mano permanecía sobre la perilla de la puerta. **\- Fue un error que llegáramos tan lejos.** Mis ojos se abrieron con decepción por sus palabras. **\- Esta no es la vida que quiero, no más. Ya no voy a negarlo… p-puede que no me halla disgustado del todo, en verdad eres una buena persona pero no puedo corresponderte de la manera que tú quieres.**

_\- No, esta no puede ser la despedida._

**\- S-senpai…** Suspiré.

**\- Escucha.** Esta vez volteó a verme y descansó la maleta en el sofá. - **N-no quiero que te vayas, e-eres importante para mí, pero…**

**\- N-no, ¡ya no quiero escucharte! **

Mi pecho dolía demasiado, no podía contener las lágrimas y me sentía de lo peor ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel y pedirme una vez más que no me fuera? Me era imposible seguir el ritmo de vida que él esperaba, uno en donde solo éramos amigos.

**\- ¿¡Por qué haces esto tan difícil maldición!?** Renegaba ante mis reclamos.

**\- ¡T-tú fuiste él que nos metió en esta situación Senpai! Si me hubiera ido nada de esto hubiera pasado. Te hubiera sacado de mi corazón y tal vez podría ser feliz una vez más. **

Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que lastimaba, en como sus acciones y palabras me torturaban por su misma inseguridad. Con Masaki-san había sido igual, me era difícil pensar en recuperarme por segunda ocasión. Probablemente el amor no se había hecho para mí o tal vez estaba condenado a amarlo solo a él.

**\- ¡No digas eso, yo no dije que quería que te fueras!**

**\- Pero tarde o temprano sucederá. **Senpai enmudeció.** \- Tú quieres formar una familia y en ella yo no estoy incluido.** Sollocé. **\- L-lo entiendo, tú nunca fuiste homosexual y yo te "obligué".** Me giré para no voltearlo a ver. **\- Cuando salgas por esa puerta me aseguraré de alejarme para no arruinar tú nueva vida.** Me quedé cabizbajo y sostuve mi corazón con el puño.

**\- M-morinaga…** Sabía que trataría de consolarme pero no quería su lastima, no quería su trato amable que me quemaba con cada palabra.

**\- No te preocupes, te prometo que no dejaré mis estudios.** Le dediqué la sonrisa más forzada que alguna vez le hubiera mostrado. Las lágrimas todavía estaban ahí, era vergonzoso**. - … pero, los continuaré en otro lugar lejos de aquí.** Miré la inquietud con la que volteó a verme. Eso no se lo esperaba.

**\- ¿L-lejos de aquí?** Preguntó incrédulo.

**\- Lo que importa es que los concluya, ¿no es así?, el lugar no importa. **Le aclaré dejándolo sin más pretextos que poner.

**\- S-sí, es verdad.**

Tomó nuevamente su maleta, cada acción suya se volvía como una navaja que se enterraba cada vez más profundo. Me abrazó en un movimiento repentino y sentía que me iba a deshacer en sus brazos. Fue una prueba difícil pero yo no correspondí su abrazo. Hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y me susurró un "_no te vayas_" que no contesté; no solo no quería, tampoco podía hacerlo. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando lo vi alejarse. Antes de partir escuché su último murmullo.

**\- El sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí… si tan solo, si solo no fueras un hombre, yo… quizá en otra situación… **Balbuceaba sin dejarse terminar una oración.

**\- Fue un gusto haberte conocido Senpai. **Lo interrumpí. Me miro con sus ojos llorosos y cejas alzadas con temor. **\- Lamento no acompañarte en tu nueva etapa y verte realizado pero eso sería… más de lo que podría soportar. **

**\- Y-yo… yo también lo siento. **

Era la peor manera en que una persona podía despedirse de ti luego de todo lo vivido. Un "_lo siento_" en lugar de un "_te quiero_". Me sorprendió haberle hecho frente cuando me sentía tan destrozado por dentro. Salió por fin del departamento y dejé ir todo mi llanto. Me desplomé sobre mis rodillas y luego me tumbé sobre el piso, ahogándome en mi llanto. Era patético. Ya no volvería a verlo. Senpai estaría al lado de una mujer, su mujer, rodeado por sus hijos y podría apostar que sería muy feliz. Ese pensamiento era suficiente para hacerme más daño. Las imágenes en mi cabeza de una familia feliz eran un suplicio. Pasé horas llorando en el suelo hasta quedar dormido y por la mañana solo me giré pero no me levanté, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Jamás me había sentido tan débil o que respirar resultara una tarea imposible.

Otra vez terminaba con el corazón hecho pedazos.

_\- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_

El tiempo se me fue como agua entre las manos y nuevamente anocheció. Pasar tanto tiempo en el duro piso había lastimado un poco mi espalda y ahora esperaba no pescar un resfriado aunque era lo que menos me importaba. Miré por un tiempo el techo del departamento, ese era un lugar demasiado grande para mí.

_\- Lo primero es pedir mi cambio de la universidad, puedo arreglármelas en Hamatatsu y después…_

Empecé a enlistar en mi mente el rumbo que debía tomar mi vida. Convertí mis ideas en acciones y luego de dos días me fui. Regresaría después a empacar todo, la renta del departamento cubría un mes más y tenía ese tiempo para regresar por mis demás cosas. No tenía prisa y quería dejar pasar tiempo antes de regresar.

La facultad en Hamatatsu no estaba nada mal, intentaba acostumbrarme pero seguía siendo todo un reto. En esta ocasión no me dejé llevar por mis bajos instintos, no quería una nueva relación, ni siquiera una casual de una noche. No estaba listo para ese tipo de contacto con alguien más. Pasé deprimido tres semanas hasta que tomé valor para regresar a Nagoya pero tan pronto subí al tren quería bajarme. El trayecto no fue fácil de soportar pero tampoco fue imposible. Cuando me bajé y respiré el aire de la ciudad sentí nostalgia, sentimientos me invadían y no quería quebrarme a medio camino. Me impresioné cuando llegué y vi todo el departamento desordenado.

_\- Así que… Senpai estuvo aquí._

Apreté mis ojos y fruncí mi ceño con melancolía. No había duda, esa era su marca personal, tal vez quería averiguar a donde me había ido pero era una lástima porque yo no estaba dispuesto a contactarlo. No podía crearme una falsa esperanza, ya había caído desde tan alto y comenzaba a levantarme, no quería volver a caer. Inicié a empacar todo, mis cosas y las de él. No pude controlarme y cuando tomé una de sus camisas la estrujé como en un abrazo.

**\- T-todavía conserva el olor de su perfume. **

La lancé dentro de una caja y la cerré. No era sencillo dejar ir tantos recuerdos y un sentimiento tan intenso que todavía, al recordar, me provocaba mariposas en el estómago como la primera vez. Quería callar los gritos en mi corazón que me pedían que corriera a sus brazos, eso no era posible.

_\- "Pero vino a buscarte… significa que todavía le importas, se preocupa por ti"_

No, no podía dejarme engañar. Lo que Senpai quería era un amigo y lo que yo quería era un amante. Apilé todas sus cajas con tristeza, a eso se había reducido todo. No quería verlo porque en esta ocasión no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarlo así que envié sus cosas por correo.

Quise ser entusiasta y pensar que mi vida cambiaría para bien… pero no sería así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó un año. Un año en el que actué como robot, en el que mis sentimientos me traicionaron y no hacía otra cosa que deprimirme al llegar a mi departamento. Convivía muy poco con mis compañeros y me volví más reservado. No quería que nadie nuevo entrara a mi vida a lastimarme. Era muy cuidadoso en las conversaciones y no hablaba sobre mi persona. Mi vida privada quedó en eso, privado, ahora nadie podía entrar en ella. Tanto mujeres como hombres se acercaron con la intención de iniciar una relación seria pero yo los rechacé a todos, alguien se mantenía en mi corazón muy bien escondido.

**_\- "El sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí… si tan solo, si solo no fueras un hombre, yo…"_**

Se recrearon una y mil veces esas palabras en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas. Nunca me había sentido tan poco siendo un hombre, no había sido suficiente para la persona que amaba.

**\- Él debe estar ahora junto a una linda novia…**

Mi corazón se estremeció y cerré mis ojos. No podía arrancarlo de mi corazón pues se había incrustado demasiado profundo para sacarlo. Una enfermedad que me invadía, se propagaba y debilitaba cada vez más mi carácter.

_\- Sabía que lo mejor era haberme ido cuando me lo propuse._

Luego de lo que vivimos me enamoré de todo él; su cuerpo, su personalidad, su esencia y sola presencia ¿Cómo podía continuar con mi vida amándolo de esta manera que lastima? Le regalé mi corazón y nunca pedí su devolución, era solamente suyo. Parte de su corazón sería siempre mío.

Una idea, no solo estúpida, sino alocada se presentó en mis pensamientos.

\- "**_Si solo no fueras un hombre…"_**

No podía creer lo poca cosa que me sentía, estos meses de soledad y profunda tristeza estaban afectando mi buen juicio. Estando en mi cama lo medité por varias noches. Giré de un lado a otro pensando en si hacer algo tan arriesgado valía realmente la pena, si era lo que me traería la felicidad. Algunos sueños me atormentaron mostrándome los posibles futuros de esa decisión. Observé con frialdad mi cuerpo, ¿podía cambiar todo lo que soy por quién amo?

_\- Senpai cambio en gran medida por mi culpa… se obligó a hacer cosas que le disgustaban para mantenerme a su lado, al menos hasta que le fue posible. _

Innumerables veces lo critiqué por su falta de disposición para conmigo pero ¿estaba haciendo lo mismo por él? Lo presioné una y otra vez, es cierto que fue doloroso para mí, pero nunca hice un verdadero sacrificio para que funcionara.

Yo no cambié.

_\- Aunque conozca su sueño… yo no puedo cumplirlo._

¿Era eso un impedimento para luchar por él, por nuestro amor? Incluso las familiar normales no llegaban a tener descendencia por un sinfín de razones. Mentir sería el peor de mis pecados pero viviendo con él por suficiente tiempo lograría crear una verdad para ambos.

_\- No puedo creer que después de tantos meses lo siga considerando…_

Los sueños dejaron de ser un tormento y tenían un mejor final, quizá ese podía ser mi final. Enamorarme una vez más de los ojos miel que me hipnotizaron sería como volver a sentir ese cosquilleó en el estómago que también embriagaba mi corazón, una hermosa ilusión. Vivir eternamente en ese amor de verano parecía algo lejano, descabellado, inalcanzable.

**\- Yo también estoy en mi derecho de enamorarlo como él me enamoró a mí. **

Proclamé un canto de guerra con inseguridad pero lleno de esperanza. Las dudas y miedos comenzaron a ser cosa del pasado y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar mi nueva vida. Fueron meses de consultas médicas y terapias. Tenía que estar seguro y recibir el tratamiento adecuado; emprender este nuevo pasaje en mi vida no era sencillo. Mantuve mi decisión secreta de mis conocidos y compañeros de trabajo. Él día de mi renuncia a la farmacéutica todos quedaron impactados, fue inesperado para todos y algunos se molestaron por no contarles mis problemas para que pudieran ayudarme. Yo lo planeé desde semanas atrás pero no quería que nada ni nadie se interpusieran en mi camino. Usé mis ahorros a consciencia y organicé todo metódicamente tomando en cuenta cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir.

Por el tiempo que quedaba trabajé como mesero para mantenerme ocupado, seguir recibiendo ingresos y pagar las cuentas sin tener que usar el otro dinero. Esperé hasta mi graduación de la maestría, al día siguiente ya no sería el mismo.

Ahora yo cambiaría por él, por nosotros.

**\- Morinaga-san le pido por favor que pase a su habitación. La enfermera estará con usted en unos minutos para darle las últimas indicaciones previas a la cirugía. **

… Continuará.


	2. SEGUNDO CICLO: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Hola, aquí traigo la continuación, 2/3 capítulos (?). El fic ha tenido comentarios más positivos de lo que me esperaba y otros algo… dudosos? xD

Desde el inicio estaba consiente que es un tema extraño para hacer un fic pero me llegó la idea y me pareció que no sería tan mala. Ya había avisado por Facebook pero vuelvo a decirlo aquí: Es su decisión continuar :3 (hasta parece que los quiero ahuyentar xD) La verdad es que solo quiero advertir porque hasta yo siento que es algo extraño todo eso… (aun así es mi idea, me gusta y sino no estaría subiéndolo).

Son libres de tirarme piedras en los reviews (o en su caso floresitas y puro amor xD).

SEGUNDO CICLO: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA. 

**\- D-disculpe, ¿podría decirme en donde se encuentra el edificio de doctorado?**

Esas fueron las primeras palabras con las que nos conocimos. Tímidas, directas y decididas. Recuerdo haberla visto un lunes por la mañana al entrar a la universidad, era un día de clima agradable pero no lo suficiente para que mi malhumor se fuera. Por una extraña razón desde que el idiota se esfumó en el aire algunas noches no podía conciliar el sueño y había regresado a los días en donde muchos estudiantes me temían. Desde hace tres años no tenía ninguna noticia de él, incluso contactando con la farmacéutica donde trabajaba no pude dar con él. Sus amigos se rindieron al pasar varios meses y dejaron de buscarlo, ya ni si quiera preguntaban por él.

_\- Son unos imbéciles… ¿acaso no eran amigos del idiota? _

De vez en cuando llamaba a hospitales o la farmacéutica esperando alguna noticia de él. _"¿Por qué soy el único que sigue esperando?_" me pregunté infinidades de veces sin obtener respuesta.

_\- Esto un asco._

Yo tomé la decisión de mudarme pero jamás pensé que todo saldría tan mal. Tuve un momento de debilidad cuando me dijo que se iría para siempre, estaba seguro que no hablaba enserio pero sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo. Esa era una de las razones por las que él quería partir, mis sentimientos a medias y mis incongruencias lo lastimaban demasiado. Lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. Para mí tampoco era fácil pero sabía que lo que teníamos no podía durar para siempre, no era más que algo momentáneo. No podía imaginarme un futuro sin él, quería que estuviera siempre ahí pero no era suficiente para mis expectativas, para lo que se esperaba de mí. Sentí su frialdad al no corresponder mí abrazo. Una amarga despedida.

Me enteré de su cambio a otra universidad pero no me dieron más información. Llevaba tiempo alejado de él pero la noticia me conmocionó. Quería verlo, quería comprobar que se trataban de mentiras, así que corrí a toda velocidad al departamento. No sabía lo que buscaba yendo a ese lugar y mucho menos con lo que me iba a encontrar.

Vacío.

Un silencio que estrujaba mi corazón.

Esperé hasta el anochecer, pensando en que había salido, pero no regresó. Sus cosas seguían ahí, todo tal y como estaba la última vez que estuve ahí. Busqué por todos lados una pista que no existía.

Soledad.

Tristeza y lágrimas.

Frustración, arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

_\- Así es como debe de ser… como siempre debió de ser. _

Quería descargar un poco de la culpa que cargaban mis hombros, deseaba no sentirme tan culpable por mi miseria.

El paquete que llegó a mi casa, escrito y ordenado de una manera particular hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. Sabía el significado de aquello. Guardar todo lo que ya no sirve, lo que ya no se necesita, dejarlo atrás… en el pasado.

**_\- "Adiós"_**

Al final él también pudo despedirse. Debía de reconocer que lo hizo de una manera más sutil que la mía.

Ese lunes por la mañana mi vida_ cambio_. Yo también me convertí en un idiota. Cuando entré por la puerta principal no esperé encontrarme con tal presencia. A primera vista tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar enojada, era algo linda pero lo primero que pensé fue "_ella debe de ser el mismo demonio, no es más que otra chica tonta_". Con frecuencia se inscribían a la facultad mujeres que buscaban un futuro asegurado al lado de un hombre trabajador; para mí esa chica era una más de ellas.

_\- Malditas sanguijuelas._

Había regresado al camino del que me desvíe los últimos años pero ni en los sueños de esas locas terminaría con una mujer estúpida y floja. Pasé caminando de largo hasta que sentí que una mano me detuvo. Solo estando cercas me percaté que era un poco más alta que yo.

_\- ¿Qué pasa con esta gigantona?_

**\- D-disculpa, ¿podrías decirme en donde se encuentra el edificio de doctorado?**

_\- Esto debe de ser una broma. _Me reí internamente. _\- Seguramente solo busca a su novio. _

**\- Ahh… perdón.** Hizo una reverencia al ver que yo no contestaba y me extrañé por su disculpa. **\- ¿No debí de hablarle de "tú" verdad? Lo siento. **

_\- ¿Q-qué está haciendo?_

**\- N-no, no me importa. **Contesté nervioso.

Vi como levantó nuevamente su cara y me mostró una mirada que despertó un extraño sentimiento que antes había experimentado, ¿pero dónde, cuándo? Sus ojos esmeraldas tenían un brillo especial mientras me miraban y su cara mostraba una sonrisa amable que desmentía mi primer impresión de ella ¿por qué me mira así?

_\- Sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien._ Sentí nostalgia y me sonrojé un poco.

**\- El edificio que buscas está en la parte posterior a este. **Señalé a mi lado izquierdo. **\- Pasando los casilleros de la planta baja puedes preguntar por información. **

_\- ¿Por qué rayos estoy siendo tan amable?_

**\- C-como sea, tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo. **

Tenía que alejarme lo más pronto de ella, no me gustaba como me hacía sentir su presencia y algo en su persona no terminaba por convencerme. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**\- Claro, siento si te interrumpí, muchas gracias.** Otra vez volvía a sonreír.

No me gustaba tener que recordar el pasado y ella me hacía sentir eso, cosas que ya no deseaba sentir más. Evadí su mirada y me concentré en mi camino. La escuché gritándome gracias de nuevo y me hacía sonrojar ¿por qué tenía que gritar para que todos se dieran cuenta? Me avergonzaba.

Si tuviera que describirla diría que era una persona bien parecida. Era sencilla y vestía apropiadamente; al parecer había errado en mi primera evaluación. Tenía el problema de ser demasiado alta pero sus ojos verdes resaltaban su mirada y combinaban con su sonrisa. Su cabello medianamente largo, el cual apenas lograba caer por sus hombros, se veía sano y no parecía ser de alguien que se entregara enteramente a su trabajo de científico.

_\- ¿¡Por qué tenía que toparme con una boba tan temprano en la mañana!?_

Intenté ignorar el mal sabor de boca y prepararme para dar la clase. Ahora había tomado el trabajo como profesor en la universidad. Era bastante práctico porque podía continuar con mis investigaciones a pesar de que implicaba tener que tratar con demasiada gente y muchos de ellos, idiotas. Había profesores por horarios, por la mañana o la noche, y otros más por materias; yo pertenecía al segundo grupo. Impartía clase a alumnos de maestría y algunas materias en doctorado, ni por todo el dinero del mundo me convencerían de acercarme a los mocosos recién llegados de licenciatura. Abrí la puerta deslizándola fuertemente y provocando que todos guardaran silencio. Lo primero que vi al entrar fue a ella.

_\- ¿Q-qué demonios… acaso me está siguiendo? ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?_

Al cruzar nuestros ojos ella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada, yo tampoco pude sostener tanto tiempo la mía. Me quise evitar problemas y solo la ignoré. Tenía el tiempo justo para enseñarles algo nuevo a los idiotas y el tiempo no se detendría. Llegué a mi escritorio y ella también se acercó.

_\- ¿¡Ahora que quiere!?_ La observé con mi típico desinterés.

Me entregó un papel sin decir nada y eso me irritaba.

_\- También es muda. _

Era una notificación firmada por el director de la facultad y el coordinador de doctorados. Indicaba que era una nueva estudiante y ahí se mostraban datos relevantes como la universidad donde concluyó su maestría y el promedio con el que obtuvo la aprobación para ingresar aquí.

_\- ¿Eh?_

Sujeté firmemente el papel cuando leí su nombre.

_\- ¿Moringa Chizuru? Morinaga…_

Fuertemente trataba de controlar el temblor que se quería presentar en mi mano. Pasé saliva y abrí bien mis ojos para asegurarme que estuviera leyendo correctamente. Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver ese apellido que me tomó por sorpresa. Bajé el documento un poco para poder ver su rostro. Ahí estaba ella, dando un brinco hacia atrás al cruzarse nuestras miradas, sonrojándose y nerviosa pero con una sonrisa que transmitía alegría.

_\- Las mujeres sí que pueden llegar a ser muy raras. _

No era como él, no era él, pero la presencia de la mirada amable, ese verde en el que podía sumergirme y perderme, su tierna sonrisa. No, otra vez pensaba cosas extrañas y cada vez que sucedía maldecía internamente al idiota que me hizo cambiar.

_\- ¡Estúpido Morinaga! ¿Si ibas a largarte por qué no lo haces de una buena vez? ¿Por qué sigues mostrándote en mis pensamientos?_

Tosí para romper con la tensión y le indiqué que se sentará. No le di la oportunidad de presentarse, no estábamos en primaria para hacer esas ridiculeces y la clase ya llevaba 15 minutos de haber comenzado.

**\- Si tanto quieres socializar lo harás después de clase. Aquí se viene a estudiar.**

Algunos compañeros suyos se molestaron. Argumentaron que tenía derecho a presentarse, en todo caso era una formalidad, sino de qué otra manera sabrían su nombre. Era una descortesía. Ella se fue a sentar sin protestar y calmó a todos con una gentil sonrisa.

**\- No se preocupen, puedo presentarme cuando terminemos. No quiero quitarle a Sensei más tiempo de clase, por favor entiéndanlo. **

Era bueno que aprendiera las reglas del juego tan pronto y mostraba su madurez al respetar su posición como alumna y a mí como su profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron dos meses. Dos meses en donde demostró ser diferente, una completa caja de sorpresas que evocaba en mí sentimientos tan opuestos pero que se complementaban tan bien; tranquilidad y molestia, enojo y nerviosismo, nostalgia y tenía que admitir, felicidad. Sin darme cuenta se fue convirtiendo en alguien cercana y una perfecta mano derecha pues por recomendación de otro profesor la asignaron como mi asistente en maestrías. No confiaba fácilmente en las personas pero con ella fue diferente, ganó rápido mi confianza y me demostró ser de fiar. Se quedaba tan tarde como fuera necesario para sacar adelante las tareas pendientes y también estuvo dispuesta a ayudar en el laboratorio.

_\- Las mujeres son increíbles. _

Recordaba como mi madre encontraba tiempo para todo, siempre me pareció que tenía un poder escondido y me preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta energía. Así era con ella hasta hace un par de días, últimamente parecía cansada. Por la mañana me encontré con que se estaba durmiendo en clase y ahora en el laboratorio no estaba prestando la debida atención.

**\- ¿Sucede algo Chizuru? **Me acerqué a ella para preguntar.

Así era como la llamaba. Al principio lo hacía por su apellido pero era incomodo llamarla igual que a aquella persona, quería olvidarlo, pero era difícil al recordar su nombre constantemente. Pronunciaba ese apellido lo menos que podía, se podía decir que la evitaba al inicio, pero cuando ella notó algo extraño me permitió llamarla por su nombre de pila. No me agradaba mostrarle tanta confianza pero era mucho mejor que decirle "_Morinaga_".

**\- ¿Eh?** Su cara estaba adormilada. **\- ¡Ah!** Pero despertó en un segundo. **\- E-estaba haciendo las anotaciones de la colonia A y B… ¿eh? ¿En dónde está la libreta?** Estaba buscándola con tanta desesperación que derramó un frasco de reactivo sobre una de las colonias.

**\- ¡Ahhh… esto no puede estar pasando! Lo siento, lo siento tanto… i-iré por algo para limpiar y comenzaré otra vez desde el principio no importa si tengo que dormir aquí.** Se comportaba muy acelerada pero podía ver sus ojeras, estaba agotada.

**\- Espera un momento.** Sujeté parte de su bata para detenerla. **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**\- Suéltame tengo que limpiarlo rápido o sino…** Ella tiraba de su bata para que la soltara.

**\- No, siéntate maldición.** Me enojé, la tomé de los hombros y la obligué a sentarse. Era una mujer, a ella no podía golpearla. **\- TÚ vas a sentarte y YO voy a ir por las cosas para limpiar este desastre.** Mencioné haciendo énfasis para que comprendiera.

**\- Pero fui yo la que…**

**\- ¡Cállate! No te estaba pidiendo tu opinión, es una orden.** Podía ver la molestia con la que me veía. **\- ¿Qué no te has visto? ¡Pareces una momia!** Era rudo hablarle a una mujer así pero ella nunca se molestaba por ello. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y era obvio que me diera cuenta de su cansancio, no estaba siendo enérgicamente molesta como acostumbraba. Mientras la regañaba noté como frunció el ceño y llevó su mano a su cuello. Lo masajeaba mientras cerraba los ojos.

**\- ¿Qué te pasa?** Pregunté preocupado olvidando mi ira.

**\- Nada, solo… ocasionalmente me duele el cuello o la espalda. **Movía un poco su cabeza y seguía masajeando tratando de buscar alivió.

**\- Ves como tengo razón, tienes que descansar, esa es una clara señal. **Era inevitable señalar mi victoria.

**\- No, no es eso… en realidad es por el peso que debo cargar, a veces siento que es demasiado. **

**\- ¿Peso? ¿A qué peso es al qué…? **Antes de terminar la frase lo comprendí. Estaba con mi mano en el mentón y desvié ligeramente mis ojos por debajo de su cuello.

_\- ¿S-s-sus pechos?_

Me sonrojé de golpe y evité completamente el contacto visual ¿Cómo podía ser tan abierta en declarar algo así? Éramos amigos pero no me gustaba escuchar cosas como esas. No era propio de una mujer hablar de esa manera.

**\- ¿Eh… por qué ya no hablas Sensei? **

**\- …** Estaba nervioso y no tenía idea de que debía decir.

**\- Ahh lo siento, hablé demás, pero a veces son realmente molestos… **Su voz comenzó a apagarse y lentamente fue acomodándose para quedar recostada sobre la mesa de trabajo.

**\- ¡Oi Chizuru!** Moví su hombro para despertarla. - **¡No puedes quedarte así! **

**\- Sen… pai… **Susurró.

Me congelé de inmediato, un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Pocas veces me nombraba de esa manera pero siempre me sentía extraño cuando lo hacía. Se acurrucó en sus brazos importándole poco la posición en la que se encontraba. Se exigía demasiado y quería ocultármelo. De vez en cuando hacía comentarios imprudentes como el de hace un momento pero resultaba ser una buena compañía. No entendía cómo podía tener confianza conmigo para hablar de cosas sin importancia pero lo importante siempre lo dejaba de lado. Era frustrante que huyera así. Terminé de guardar todo el material, limpiar y hacer las últimas anotaciones. Ella seguía descansando sobre la mesa y yo me acerqué a despertarla, no se podía quedar ahí toda la noche.

**\- Chizuru despierta… ya es hora de irnos.** Le daba palmaditas en la cara y pasaba un algodón con alcohol cerca de su nariz; de una forma u otra tenía que reaccionar.

**\- ¿Q-qué… qué pasa? **Despertó algo alterada y desorientada.

**\- Dije que es hora de irnos.** Me aparté para tomar mis cosas. **\- Ya terminamos por hoy.**

El reloj en la pared marcaba las 11 de la noche, era demasiado tarde. A veces sentía que abusaba de su amabilidad, no era bueno que se quedara siempre hasta tan tarde.

_\- Me pregunto si alguien se molestara con ella por regresar siempre alrededor de esta hora. _

No tenía mucho conocimiento de su vida personal y tampoco sentía libertad en preguntar. Solo sabía que vivía en un departamento, que por cierto, estaba más retirado de la universidad que el mío.

_\- Tiene que levantarse más temprano y es de las últimas en irse por quedarse a ayudarme. _

Miré como trababa de ponerse de pie pero al estar somnolienta se desequilibró y cayó. Me apresuré a ayudarle a levantarse dándole mi mano.

**\- No puedes levantarte tan de repente luego de dormir en esa posición, idiota… ¿estás bien?**

**\- Si, es que no termino de acostumbrarme a los cambios de este cuerpo…**

**\- ¿Eh?** No entendí lo que acababa de decir.

**\- M-me refiero a que… el cambio de rutina y venir a otra cuidad… p-pues, mi cuerpo no ha terminado por acostumbrarse al ritmo de vida diferente. **Río con nerviosismo, algo estaba ocultándome. **\- jejeje creó que aún sigo algo dormida, no me prestes atención.**

Dejamos las batas en los respectivos casilleros y nos encaminamos a abandonar el edificio. Cuando salíamos tan tarde como hoy la acompañaba a su departamento, no podía ser tan descortés con la persona que me ayudaba todos los días, además el mundo hoy en día era demasiado loco para que una mujer saliera por la noche. Ella era más alta pero no dejaba de ser una mujer, los asaltantes o demás locos no se detenían por nada. A Chizuru no le gustaba la idea de ser acompañada, nunca pregunté el motivo pero igualmente ignoraría sus quejas; a pesar de eso cuando lo hacía siempre regresaba acompañada de una gran sonrisa. Quizá no se daba cuenta de eso. Al ver que siempre mantendría todo oculto a menos de que preguntara intenté algo diferente. Traté de sonar casual.

**\- Y… ¿no es malo que siempre me ayudes hasta tan tarde? No me gustaría meterme en problemas con algún novio o familiar tuyo. **

**\- ¿De qué hablas? **Río un poco. **\- Yo no tengo novio.** Se enmudeció por un momento. **\- … y en mi familia con él único que contaba era mi hermano mayor pero hace años que perdí contacto con él.** Estaba cabizbaja y su característica sonrisa la abandonó. Había preguntado algo que no debía. **\- Si nos encontráramos ahora él no podría reconocerme. **

_\- ¡Esa sonrisa!_

Me volteó a ver con una expresión que me lastimaba. Antes ya había sucedido. Esa expresión de "_todo está bien_" cuando sucede todo lo contrario. No pensé en volver a encontrarla en otra persona pues no solía leer a otros con facilidad. Siempre mantenía a todos lejos e incluso para quienes eran cercanos tenía que convivir bastante tiempo con ellos para conseguirlo.

_\- ¿Cómo es que lo logra? ¿Cómo logra hacerme caer más y más?_

Era complicado de explicar. Sentía conocerla pero no era así realmente. Teníamos tan poco tiempo de conocernos y seguía sin entender lo rápido que nos hicimos amigos, lo rápido que me enseñó a confiar.

**\- Perdón, creo que no debí preguntar eso.**

**\- No, está bien, tú no lo sabías Sensei.**

Lo que más me impresionaba es que separaba con éxito nuestras dos relaciones; por una lado alumna y profesor, y del otro éramos amigos. No contaba con que en esta noche eso comenzaría a cambiar, todo se mezclaría y no podía resultar nada conveniente. Regresar atrás sería imposible.

**\- D-duele…** Recargó su mano y luego apoyó su hombro en una barda.

Volteé a verla y me acerqué por si necesitaba ayuda. Pensaba que examinando su comportamiento lograría adivinar esa dolencia que parecía ocultarme. Puso su mano sobre su frente, frotó sus ojos y bostezó. Se hubiera quedado dormida en ese momento de no ser porqué sacudió su cabeza para despertar. Luego me impresioné al ver como se quitaba los zapatos y sus pies estaban heridos.

**\- ¿Piensas ir descalza lo que resta de camino? Debes de estar bromeando.**

**\- No, creo que así está mejor.** Dijo sin tomarle la debida importancia.

**\- Pero… se ve doloroso.** Me preocupaba.

**\- Solo un poco pero fue mi decisión llevar estos zapatos el día de hoy, no son de tacón alto pero de todas formas sabía que esto podía pasar.**

A Chizuru no le gustaba llevar ese tipo de calzado, me daba cuenta porque era extraño verla más alta de lo normal. Hoy hubo una exposición sobre la investigación que realiza y era parte de la etiqueta del evento. Pero traer ese calzado todo el día, sin descanso y sin estar acostumbrada, no podía tener otro resultado. Lo que más me molestaba era que no se quejó, en ningún momento pidió un descanso.

_\- Siempre es igual de tonta._

Miré el camino a lo lejos y volteaba a verla. Todavía faltaba medio camino para mi departamento y una eternidad para el suyo. Cargarla no era una opción en ninguno de los planos existentes; era vergonzoso e imposible. Sería una hormiga queriendo llevar una gran roca en su espalda.

_\- Creo que es la mejor opción. _

Siempre terminaba eligiendo el panorama más comprometedor sin darme cuenta.

**\- ¿No prefieres ir a mi departamento?**

Miré como me volteó a ver sonrojada e impresionada. Intenté corregirme.

**\- Q-quiero decir… tú departamento está demasiado lejos y sería un camino más largo. Podrías dormir en mi cama y…**

Su cara claramente decía "_no puedo creerlo_".

**\- N-no es una invitación extraña ni nada de eso…** Respiré un poco luego de alterarme y continué. **\- Tú en mi cama y yo en el futon. No es un departamento muy grande pero al menos podrías descansar.** Ya no podía verla a la cara, había hecho una escena demasiado embarazosa. Lo cierto era que la expresión en su cara no había ayudado con mis palabras. No terminaba mi oración cuando su cara reflejaba una malinterpretación muy grande a lo que decía.

Ella terminó aceptando y caminamos el resto del tramo con más tranquilidad, era peligroso que corriera sin zapatos.

Llegamos a mi departamento y sentí una satisfacción que quise esconder al regresar acompañado. Me gustaba mi espacio y tiempo para estar solo pero a veces deseaba tener a alguien más cerca. Una más de mis muchas contradicciones. Le indiqué en donde podía dejar sus cosas y en donde podía ducharse, con el cansancio que cargaba eso debía de relajarla.

**\- Wow… no esperaba un lugar tan ordenado.** Mencionó con asombro como su estuviera ante un milagro. Solo quería molestarme.

**\- Me crees un inútil, soy completamente autosuficiente. **Señalé con superioridad y sacando el pecho en alto.

**\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque tu refrigerador dice todo lo contrario.** Apenas le quité la vista de encima y se escabulló en la cocina para abrir la nevera e inspeccionarla.

**\- ¿Qué estas…? **

**\- Dos huevos, un ramo de brócoli y tres tomates. Todavía estas seguro que puedes sobrevivir. **Más que burlarse preguntaba con duda.

**\- ¡Deja eso!** Corrí y la alejé de la cocina. **\- No me gusta que revisen mis cosas.** Me sonrojaba nuevamente. Odiaba como es que lograba cambiar mi estado de ánimo en segundos.

**\- Sera mejor que tomes una ducha y vayas a dormir de una buena vez. **

**\- Pero… no tengo ningún cambio de ropa aquí. **Se puso nerviosa.

_\- Es verdad lo olvidé. _

Aun así no podía dormir con la ropa que traía. Recordaba tener una o dos camisas que me quedaban grandes y ya no usaba, y con uno de mis pantalones de pijama debería de bastar. No era la gran cosa pero dormiría más cómoda. Busqué en el fondo de mi armario y le entregué la ropa. Solo se cambiaría pues yo no tenía ropa interior que prestarle para después de que se duchara. La dejé que se cambiara mientras yo acomodaba el futon en el pasillo a la estancia. Me pareció inusual la manera en que me advirtió no entrar a espiarla, fue muy tajante y pude captar un ligero temor en sus palabras.

_\- No soy ningún pervertido para hacer algo tan bajo._ Me disgustaba que pensara tan mal de mí.

Necesitaba algo de mi habitación así que toqué la puerta. Esperé a que abriera y entré. Entonces comenzó la discusión.

**\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué sentido tendría que yo duerma en mí cama? Te dije que tú dormirías ahí.**

**\- Pero la intrusa aquí soy yo. Necesitas descansar porque mañana será un día muy agitado ¿o no recuerdas que el profesor Fukushima dijo que iría a revisar los experimentos?**

**\- Soy yo quien debería de decir eso… ya te dije antes, te vez como una momia, blanca como una pared, la que necesita descansar eres tú. ¡No seas terca, cállate y duérmete!**

La empujé a la cama para que dejara de ponerse difícil pero cuando cayó acostada me jaló del cuello de la camisa y yo también caí.

**\- ¿¡Oye que pretendes!?** Me había tomado en un abrazo.

**\- Si tú quieres que yo duerma en tu cama y yo, quiero que tú duermas también aquí, entonces esta es la solución más rápida. **

No entendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¿por qué tenía que complicar las cosas más sencillas?

**\- ¡Déjame, no creo que este bien! **Intentaba zafarme pero no quería lastimarla. Me sentía muy incómodo por tener que sentir sus pechos contra mi espalda.

**\- Pero si…** Soltó un bostezo. **\- … solo vamos a dormir.**

Me tomó por sorpresa y plantó un tierno beso en mi mejilla. No pude evitar pensar en que la situación se saldría de control pero solo se acurrucó más en mi brazo. Sentía su suave respirar contra mi piel y confirmaba que había caído rendida ante el sueño.

**\- Sen-pai…**

Otra vez esa manera de llamarme que me intimidaba. La observé de tan cerca y mostraba tranquilidad en la profundidad de sus sueños.

_\- No puede ser tan malo si solo vamos a dormir._

Ese fue mi pensamiento de entonces, la calidez que había junto a mí provocó este desliz en mi moral, permanecí a su lado. Esta inocente noche donde me dejé llevar, donde solo dormí, la pagué con creces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De un momento a otro me vi sumergido en una nueva y extraña relación. Parecía tener alguna especie de maldición. No era como si lo hubiera planeado solo sucedió. El primer beso desencadenó a un millar más. La primera noche en mi departamento se convirtió en algo cotidiano. Cenábamos, platicábamos, nos desvelábamos y trabajábamos. Ella pasaba más noches conmigo que en su departamento. No llegábamos más lejos que besos y algunas caricias y por primera vez el dormir con alguien no implicaba terminar teniendo sexo. Podía sentir una satisfacción diferente al dormir abrazando a alguien, sin tener miedo, sin arrepentirme y pensar que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal. Pero no todo podía ser tan bueno. Esta relación estaba lejos de ser algo formal, seguíamos siendo "_solo amigos_". El que fuera mi alumna y amiga me hacía cuestionarme si era lo correcto, si no era muy pronto para ella. ¿El momento llegaría? Sí. Pero ahora no podíamos ser más de lo que ya éramos.

_\- Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo…_

Por primera vez veía claridad en mi futuro. Imaginaba a alguien junto a mí dentro de cinco, diez o quince años. Me sentía feliz, sentía esperanza.

**\- Angh... mmm… e-espera Chizuru, e-estas demasiado… impaciente.**

Llegamos tarde a mi departamento, una cosa había llevado a la otra y terminamos besándonos en el sofá. Sus manos recorrían mi cuello y hombros como de costumbre pero presentía que no solo nos besaríamos.

**\- Mmm… e-espera… ¡aaangh! **Sus manos exploraron más allá de lo normal y acarició mis pezones. Comenzó a apretarlos un poco y jugar con ellos.

**\- Angh… ¿q-qué haces?, eso n-no me gusta.** Quería resistirme, no deseaba gemir con una voz tan lasciva, me avergonzaba y quería cerrar los ojos.

**\- R-relájate, se lo que hago, solo disfrútalo. **

Susurró en mi oído para pasar a morder con delicadeza mi cuello. Realizaba su tarea con maestría y parecía tener conocimiento de todos los lugares que me apenaba mostrar por mi debilidad. Sus labios comenzaron a descender y pasear por mi cuello y pecho. Se encargaba de los últimos botones de mi camisa mientras disfrutaba de mis labios. Nuestras lenguas peleaban por el dominio mientras se deshacía de mi camisa y pasaba a desabrochar mi pantalón. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y se inclinó. Yo estaba por morir de la vergüenza y sonrojo, quería detenerla.

**\- ¡Espera!** Traté de regular mi respiración un poco. **\- ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?**

Sabía lo que haría, por esa razón es que la detuve. Me ponía nervioso que alguien pusiera sus labios ahí y quiera hacer "eso". No era como si no se sintiera bien pero no podía acostumbrarme.

**\- No tengas miedo…** Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y me vio a los ojos. **\- Solo voy a hacer que te sientas bien, no llegaré más lejos. **

Y sin dejarme protestar la calidez comenzó a embriagarme. Sus labios se posaban en la punta y comenzaba a rozar su lengua. Lo hacía con lentitud y me enloquecía. Mi espalda comenzaba a arquearse y sentía un hormigueo placentero recorrer mi cuerpo. Tomé algunos de sus mechones, recogiendo su cabello para que no le estorbase.

_\- Esto… se siente…_

Su lengua iba de la base a la punta y de regreso. El éxtasis se apoderaba de mí, ligeros temblores de placer me atacaban y tiraba un poco de su cabello. No me gustaba pensar que tenía experiencia en esto pero esa idea poco pudo durar en mi cabeza.

**\- Annngh… voy a… v-venirme… mmmng… **

No quería hacerlo si ella no se apartaba. No me agradaba la idea de correrme en la boca de alguien más, anteriormente no había tenido otra opción y esta vez parecía volver a repetirse.

_\- No puedo soportarlo más._

**\- AAngh… Mori… naa… gaah… **

Sentí como apretó mis muslos mientras me venía.

Ambos recobrábamos la respiración y hasta que la vi fue que analicé mis palabras.

_\- Justo hace un momento… ¿qué fue lo que acabo de decir?_

Entré en pánico y a alterarme. En su mirada había tristeza, reflexión.

_\- ¿Por qué lo llamé?_

**\- Y-yo solo… **

**\- Creo que debería de irme, se hace tarde. **

No la notaba enojada o mucho menos. Era su apellido, pero era claro hasta para ella que no era a quien llamaba. La vi alejarse cabizbaja y antes de irse sonreírme. Se despidió prometiendo vernos mañana en la escuela y cerró la puerta.

_\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué incluso regresa de mi subconsciente para arruinarlo todo!? _Golpeé con fuerza el sofá. Estaba furioso conmigo.

**\- ¿Acaso nunca olvidarte es la condena que debo pagar por el daño que te hice?**

… Continuará.


	3. TERCER CICLO: UN FINAL FELIZ (parte 1)

Hola a todos :D había mencionado que este sería el capítulo final pero terminé decidiendo dividirlo en dos partes n.n

Agradezco mucho el apoyo y sus comentarios, espero que puedan darme su opinión y que el capítulo les guste. Nos leemos.

TERCER CICLO: UN FINAL FELIZ (parte 1). 

**\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Acaso mi decisión fue un error?**

No, no podía permitirme pensar de esa manera. Había superado varios obstáculos para estar en la posición en donde ahora me encontraba como para retroceder cuando se presentaba una dificultad.

_\- Recuerda que no ha sido fácil y tampoco lo será._

No solo la recuperación de la operación fue dolorosa e incómoda, también el tratamiento con el que tuve, y todavía, continúo siguiendo había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Inyecciones y pastillas. El tratamiento lo inicié meses antes de la cirugía y desde entonces pequeños cambios surgieron. Al paso de varios meses algunos aspectos en mi cuerpo fueron cambiando, aunque no tan notorios, se necesitaba de más tiempo y una gran paciencia. Estas hormonas traían una serie de efectos secundarios y cambios que serían irreversibles. Me advirtieron y explicaron lo que sucedería con mi cuerpo; yo acepté esa sentencia.

**_\- ¿Esterilidad?_**

**_\- Sí. Una vez que empiece con esto y al paso del tiempo, será algo irreversible. _**

No puedo mentirme y decir que en ese momento no me desanimé. Yo no pensaba formar una familia, nunca fue un interés o meta, pero el hecho de que un doctor te lo diga tan fríamente te hace consiente de que una puerta más se cierra frente a ti. En ese instante cerré mis ojos, miré corriendo a pequeños niños en el parque y como estos se desvanecían. Yo era gay, esa nunca había sido una posibilidad en mi futuro, no debía estar triste pero sorprendentemente lo estaba.

Dos operaciones fueron necesarias; implantes mamarios y de feminización facial. Las hormonas aumentarían mi busto pero no sería algo excepcional y tendría que esperar demasiado, por lo que consideré que era la mejor opción. Con la feminización facial fue diferente. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar pero me asustaba tener que transformar mi rostro. Las modificaciones que se hicieron no fueron tan grandes pero aún recuerdo al psicólogo ayudándome a afrontar mi nueva apariencia. Pasaron varios días hasta que me permitieron ver mi cara y varios más antes de que lograra verme en un espejo sin sentir inseguridad o rechazo.

_\- Fueron momentos complicados… esto no debería siquiera compararse. _

Se supone que había afrontado la parte más compleja pero eso no era verdad.

_\- Estoy haciendo todo a medias. _

Ni verdad, ni mentira. Ni mujer, ni hombre. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido presentarme así ante él? Sin ser una persona completa, solo un deseo de llegar a ser lo que no soy. Cuando llegó el momento de tomar una decisión simplemente no pude dejar atrás una parte de mí. Algo me hizo pensar que esto sería suficiente pero eso no era verdad, yo también sabía de mi falta de perfección.

_\- Todo va a estar bien._

Si él llegaba a aceptarme por la persona en que me había convertido ya no temería a dejar ir mi pasado y concluiría lo que empecé. Él me amaría, él tendría que comprender si yo no podía realizar su sueño y mantenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos recurrir a otras opciones si así lo deseaba. Lo único que buscaba era verlo feliz, eso me hacía inmensamente feliz a mí.

_\- Tú cambiaste tu interior… yo puedo cambiar mi exterior. _

Si mi esencia seguía siendo la misma el contenedor no debía de importarme. No debería pero lo hacía.

Al encontrarnos en la siguiente etapa de nuestras vidas te convertiste en mi profesor, seguías siendo mi modelo a seguir, la misma persona de la que me enamoré una vez. Tenía miedo de que me reconocieras y tenía pavor de que no te fijaras en mí.

_\- ¿Y si esto no vale la pena?... yo haré que lo valga, yo haré que esto funcioné. _

El destino estaba de mí lado y volvimos a ser cercanos. Yo me convertí otra vez en tu mano derecha, en tu amiga. Veía como te esforzabas en lo que te apasionaba día a día y me sorprendí que en esta ocasión tu confianza la alcancé en tiempo récord.

_\- ¿Así que las apariencias si importan?_

Procuraba ser prudente a la hora de vestir pues no me sentía cómodo mostrando más de lo que un hombre debería de ver. Las primeras veces fue vergonzoso usar faldas cuando toda tu vida fuiste fiel a los pantalones. Perdía tiempo por las noches buscando en revistas modelos que me sirvieran con mi vestimenta. Las blusas de mangas más cortas, vestidos, incluso algo de labial; no podía creer todas las cosas complicadas que las mujeres tenían que manejar para mantenerse atractivas. El arte de usar zapatillas fue aun peor. Ser alto no me beneficiaba en nada y con ese calzado mucho menos; era doloroso y los evitaba tanto como podía.

_\- ¡Vamos, solo serán un par de horas más!_

Cuando concluyó aquel evento lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa y descansar. Imposible. El trabajo en el laboratorio se había acumulado al ausentarme toda la semana para preparar la presentación del proyecto, no podía irme y dejar a Senpai con toda la carga de trabajo de nuevo. Ser una mujer era demasiado agotador.

_\- ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?_

Era una de las tantas reacciones por las hormonas. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto menos resistente que antes y siempre buscaba esforzarlo como solía hacerlo. Cargar con el mismo peso pero contar con menos energías se volvía difícil de manejar. Ser la mejor en clase, la mejor asistente, la mejor amiga y la mejor mujer se convirtió en una tarea titánica. Apenas regresaba a casa o tenía tiempo libre, dormía. Llegaba a saltarme varias comidas con tal de dormir un poco más.

_\- Estoy exhausto. _

Ante mi debilidad una oportunidad surgió. Una invitación a su departamento y una ocasión que no podía desperdiciar. Poder ver sus sonrisas y ser causante de sus sonrojos como antes era algo especial. Por fin mi sueño tomaba su rumbo.

**_\- "Pero lo estas engañando, le ocultas la verdad."_**

Esa voz de mi conciencia me desquiciaba. En los momentos donde me sentía más feliz junto a él era cuando se presentaba, haciéndome caer y poniéndome los pies sobre la tierra.

**_\- "Él no te ama a ti, la ama a [ella]."_**

Sacudía mi cabeza y lo sujetaba en un abrazo. Quien dormía junto a mí era él y quien dormía junto a él era yo; era todo lo que me debía de importar. Disfrutaba de su fragancia, era yo quien se zambullía en su calor, quien se acurrucaba y permanecía a su lado. Era yo quien lo besaba. Un beso donde todo comenzó, donde todo volvería a dar inicio.

_\- Sus labios conservan el sabor a tabaco… me pregunto si los míos conservan su mismo sabor._

Jamás mencionó a mí otro "_yo_" en nuestras conversaciones casuales, tampoco lo esperaba. De igual manera no había mucho que pudiera contarle, ni siquiera la verdad.

**\- ¿Otra vez ensalada? No pensé que fueras del montón de chicas que se preocupa por tonterías como su peso y estar siempre delgada. Lo único que conseguirás será quedar en los huesos. **Era su manera indirecta de preocuparse.

**\- También traigo algo de pollo, ¿ves? **Le mostré mi caja de obento.

_\- Claro que me gustaría comer mucha más carne pero ahora mi metabolismo no es lo que solía ser. Un descuido me puede costar 5 kilos o más. Debo cuidar todo lo que como pero vale el precio._

**\- ¿Quieres probar?** Si lo hubiera dicho en el pasado me asesinaría pero ahora era diferente.

**\- N-no es necesario puedo comer de la cafetería.** Verlo sonrojar me hacía querer probar más y más sus límites. Esta vez podía darme ese lujo.

**\- ¿Entonces debería de traer uno para ti el día de mañana? **

**\- ¿Eh? ¡C-claro que no! No es necesario que hagas tanto por mí. **

Me ilusionaba tanto ver como su carácter no había cambiado en nada. Su forma de amar también seguía intacta. Todo regresó a ser como siempre pero se volvió como nunca.

Un sinfín de noches en su departamento. Miles de besos. Cenas deliciosas y pláticas amenas. Senpai se divertía, pasábamos tiempo juntos y a pesar de que se ponía nervioso jamás se arrepentía al día siguiente. Cada día se enlazaba con el siguiente y la relación solo seguía adelante, no había ningún retroceso. Sentía confianza en que algún día esto se convertiría en algo formal, "_no en este momento_", como leía en las acciones de Senpai pero el día llegaría.

**\- "¿Qué harás cuando llegué el momento? ¿Serás lo suficientemente honesto para confesarlo?"**

La situación más riesgosa se presentó. Saboreé su esencia en mi paladar y lo escuché llamarme entre gemidos.

_\- ¿Dijo… Morinaga?_

Había humedad en mis ojos pero no entendía la razón ¿No debería de estar feliz?, no. Más que alegría una profunda preocupación me invadió. Mi pecho se sentía vacío. No quería que sospechara pero tampoco podía quedarme. Dolía, era frustrante. Esta vez tendría que dar la que podría ser la lucha más difícil; tenía que vencer a mi anterior "_yo_" y recuperar su corazón.

**_\- "El sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí…"_**

_\- Senpai no se equivocó cuando lo mencionó, fue la verdad_.

Ahora tenía que encargarme de transformar esa verdad de la misma forma en que yo me había transformado. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿no podía volver todo a la normalidad y ser felices juntos? De nueva cuenta la respuesta era: no. No fuimos felices en el pasado, esa misma historia no podía tener éxito en el futuro. Él quería una mujer a su lado, no a un hombre. Eso me había quedado más claro que el agua.

Pasaron varios días y no hablamos del tema. Sabía que si yo no decía nada Senpai no se atrevería a hablar. Ambos fingimos que nada sucedió aquel día pero ninguno de los dos pudo olvidarlo. Esta nueva inseguridad sembró una semilla en mi cabeza, una que fue torturándome lentamente, esperando florecer. Ya no iba a su departamento con la misma frecuencia y regresar al mío solo me imposibilitaba el sueño. No dormía con mi cabeza jugándome sucios trucos mentales. Las pesadillas eran recurrentes pero eran mejores que toda esa preocupación; los sueños desaparecían al despertar, los trágicos pensamientos no.

_\- ¿Y si termina saliendo mal como la primera vez?, no me gusta tener que mentirle todo el tiempo... quiero estar junto a Senpai pero no quiero sufrir o que él sufra. _

Estaba sometido bajo demasiada presión. Siendo la mitad de lo que era tenía que resolver lo que no logré siendo una persona completa.

_\- No puedo rendirme…_

No era una opción. Tenía todo apostado en esta nueva vida y tenía que hacerla funcionar, solo yo podía hacerlo. Sequé mis lágrimas y dormí con mayor tranquilidad.

Volví a aceptar las invitaciones a su departamento. Cociné para él y él me sorprendió preparando platillos sencillos para mí. Estábamos en sintonía, regresamos a los días en donde los dos podíamos hablar con una simple mirada. Sus ojos decían mucho de lo que callaba y era imposible ignorarlos. Las veladas donde nos besábamos en su cama hasta caer rendidos por el sueño eran algo para recordar, para guardar por siempre en el corazón.

_\- No puedo dejarme llevar e ir más lejos. _

Amaba sus labios tomando control sobre los míos. Su sonrojo, sus suspiros, los pequeños mordiscos y el roce de nuestras lenguas. Adoraba verlo iniciando los actos de amor. Era un tierno y un completo apasionado. Comenzó a mostrarme la honestidad de su cariño. No podía cambiar su parte agresiva por una amorosa pero era inteligente en solo mostrarla cuando las situaciones lo ameritaban. Senpai era el hombre más inteligente en ese y en muchos otros aspectos.

Me sometía al constante peligro al estar tan cerca de él, al perderme en sus labios. Cada beso le abría paso a todas mis heridas haciendo imposible que cicatrizaran. Con cada caricia me sentía amado pero también temía a la tentación tan grande y a la lujuria. Mi deseo fue calmado con toda esa droga pero jamás la pasión por él. Estar cerca era una amenaza para la sensibilidad de mi piel y sentidos pues podía enloquecerme y provocar que mis reacciones biológicas se desataran.

**\- Q-quiero que siempre… estemos juntos… ahhh…**

Senpai podía aventurarse a besar mi cuello, acariciar mi espalda, mis caderas, a volverme loco y a perderse entre mi cabello.

**\- Nngh… ¿t-tú me amas?**

Sus caricias se detuvieron. Sus labios se apartaron y enfocó sus ojos sobre los míos.

**\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?** Su voz también estaba entrecortada, él perdía el aliento como yo.

Observaba con detenimiento sus orbes color miel. Me envolvían, divagaba en ellos. Los miraba desde abajo y sentía como me acusaba cuando la realidad era otra. Era la culpa la que me hacía verlos de esa forma.

**\- Senpai…**

Lo llamaba inconscientemente así cuando me hallaba encerrado en esas cuatro paredes con él, cuando sentía que en el mundo solo estamos los dos, cuando sentía que volvía a ser mío y me veía como antes. Su respuesta siempre era el desconcierto en su rostro, eso me arrastraba de regreso de mi ilusión. Nada podía ser como fue.

**\- ¿E-esta vez… podemos estar juntos? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?**

**\- ¡Oi! ¿¡Qué pasa!?... ¿Chizuru? **

Sin darme cuenta lo abracé y comencé a llorar. Senpai intentó calmarme y se preocupó por mi reacción, era muy extraño mi cambio de humor. Sobaba mi espalda y desaparecía mi tristeza. Le dije que era estrés acumulado pero no me creyó, él sabía perfectamente que algo ocultaba. Las mentiras constantes me encerraban y asfixiaban, causaban que al mirarlo no dejará de verme reflejado y darme cuenta que pronto todo saldría a la luz. Deseaba abrazarlo por una eternidad y besarlo por otra más. A partir de entonces vigiló mis conductas pero yo también me di cuenta de las suyas. No era el único que guardaba secretos. De vez en cuando lo miraba salir del laboratorio para hablar por teléfono; parecía querer ocultarse pero al mismo tiempo nunca mintió al decir que era algo importante que atender. La frecuencia siempre era distinta, cada dos semanas, un mes, de un día para el otro. Tenía curiosidad pues siempre que terminaba sus llamadas se veía deprimido. Era una tristeza que nunca había visto en él. Y fue un día por la tarde que tuve oportunidad de oír esa conversación.

**\- Si, siento molestar, soy yo otra vez. **

_\- ¿Con quién está hablando Senpai?_

Salí porque el profesor Fukushima me citó en su oficina y regresé al laboratorio. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando lo escuché y decidí quedarme tras la puerta ya que me intrigaba bastante que estuviera teniendo problemas. Él solía guardarse todo y yo solo quería apoyarlo.

**\- Llamo para saber si ha tenido información de [Morinaga Tetsuhiro].**

_\- ¿Esta… buscándome?_ Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

**\- Sí, es la persona de la que le había dado la descripción. **Su voz se escuchaba angustiada.

Mi respiración se aceleró y sentía que mis piernas no podrían sostenerme, comencé a temblar.

**\- ¿Todavía nada?... está bien, al menos es un alivio saber que no han ingresado a un paciente con su descripción. **

Se despidió y tan pronto como colgó volvió a llamar. Oí al menos tres llamadas más a hospitales y una a la morgue; esa última había sido la más preocupante y para él la más difícil. Para cuando él terminó yo estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando y tapando mi boca para que no alcanzara a escuchar mi sollozo. Por un momento logré ver todo viniéndose abajo.

_\- Senpai está buscando a Morinaga…_

No quería derrumbarme pero parecía ser mi inevitable destino. De aquella semilla de preocupación comenzaban a brotar la culpa, la inseguridad y el miedo. Estaba aterrado de que todo lo que había logrado hubiera sido en vano, que mi meta hubiera perdido total sentido. Me concentré tanto en mis pensamientos que no escuché los pasos acercándose. Senpai salió luego de varios minutos y se tropezó con mis piernas. Quizá salía por aire fresco o cualquier otra razón pero terminó cayendo en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

**\- ¿¡Qué imbécil se sienta afuera del laboratorio!?**

Se levantaba mientras sobaba su cara. Estaba furioso hasta que volteó a verme y yo lagrimeaba.

_\- Ya no podrás encontrar a ese [Morinaga Tetsuhiro] que buscas._

**\- ¿C-chizuru? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasa? **

_\- Por favor déjame… quiero estar solo, no quiero que esas tan amable conmigo. _

Tapaba mi cara con mis mechones y él me descubría el rostro. Se arrodillaba junto a mí y lo veía preocupado. Secaba mis lágrimas con delicadeza y me daba un beso en la frente. Me abrazaba y mientras acariciaba mi espalda sentía su corazón cerca.

**\- ¿Ya vas a decirme que es lo que sucede?** Él no lo notaba pero susurraba en mi oreja.

**\- S-solo me caí.** La peor excusa jamás inventada.

**\- ¿Te caíste?... **Se alejó para analizarme.** \- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Últimamente solo te la pasas llorando y con una cara de angustia. Si pasa algo malo deberías de decírmelo.**

_\- ¿Si eso crees por qué no eres el primero en hablar?_

**\- En realidad… no pasa nada. **

Su expresión me revelaba su incredulidad, tenía razón, yo mentía. Llegaba por las noches a mi departamento demasiado atormentado y las terribles ideas que me amenazaban me causaban insomnio. La noche se convertía en amanecer a través de mi ventana y mis ojos no se cerraban. Quería ocultarlo de Senpai pero mis orejas y mis bajos reflejos me delataban. Comencé a fallar en mis estudios y a quedarme dormido en clase; un par de veces Senpai me despertó y recuerdo morir de vergüenza.

_\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en su departamento, besándonos, esta vez el encuentro lo inicié yo. Quería devorarlo y sentirlo mío, sentir que no estaba perdiéndolo. Para este punto lo había descubierto llamando en otras dos ocasiones diferentes. Eso me dolía, me hacía cuestionarme cosas que quería olvidar, que solo quería convertirlas en mías y pensar que nunca fueron de otra forma. Deseaba que mis mentiras se convirtieran en nuestra realidad.

**\- Senpai… ammngh s-senpai… senpai… **Otra vez un acto involuntario.

**\- E-espera Chizuru… y-yo…**

Me coloqué sobre él y no le di tregua. Mis besos avanzaron con libertad hasta los puntos en donde él suplicaba en silencio por atención. Su voz me hipnotizaba. Me gustaba como nuestras respiraciones chocaban y se fusionaban. Cada beso me perdía, me desviaba del camino dejándome peligrosamente al borde. Hasta que caí. Mi cuerpo por fin reaccionaba de la manera equivocada y no podía detenerme, no quería hacerlo.

**\- E-espera… Chizuru, a-algo no esté bien…**

Besaba su cuello y lo recargaba contra el respaldo. Como siempre quedaba acorralado.

**\- Siento a-algo…**

Sí, él sentía algo contra su pierna, era demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo. Sin saber cómo contestar a su respuesta, de una manera sutil, comenzó a acariciar mis piernas y se atrevió a subir por mi falda. Observé como su sonrojo se transformó en sorpresa. Sus ojos confirmaban el extraño bulto que podía palpar. Se sobresaltó, yo lo abracé y susurré dulcemente en su oído.

**\- Te quiero.**

**\- ¡Muévete eso me hace cosquillas idiota!**

Me empujó y caí. Abrió sus ojos impactado, todo indicaba que había sido un acto reflejo y ahora trataba de entender lo que sucedía. Esta conversación se había repetido miles de veces y su cuerpo y subconsciente lo recordaban. Yo no podía ponerme de pie. No quería que sus ojos examinaran mi cuerpo y no tenía la voluntad para enfrentarlo. Si estaba batalla se daba era seguro que no saldría victorioso, de mí solo quedarían pedazos destrozados y posiblemente irreparables.

**\- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que…**

**\- S-senpai.** Lo interrumpí sin percatarme de como lo había llamado y él se calló.

Su ceño empezó a fruncirse y poco a poco estaba descubriendo todo. Yo solo podía encogerme rogando porque no se diera cuenta pero era demasiado tarde. Su mirada me gritaba con ira que ahora lo sabía todo y no habría escapatoria.

**\- ¿M-morinaga… Tetsuhiro?** Entrecerraba sus ojos, quizá mantenía duda en su corazón y mientras preguntaba maquinaba un sinfín de posibles explicaciones. Pero todo sería en vano.

**\- Yo…**

**\- ¿Eres tú? **No había enojo en su voz, hasta podría jurar que oía nostalgia.

Mi voz me abandonó en este momento tan importante pero lamentablemente las lágrimas no lo hicieron. Tenía tanto miedo pero asentí con la cabeza, luego de eso solo la agaché y me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban ligeramente. Todo se quedó en silencio. En esas cuatro paredes, como cuando decidí partir, el silencio me encerró. Cerré mis ojos, apreté mis manos y esperé por lo peor.

**\- T-tú regresaste…** En su voz escuchaba alivio, sé que así era, pero no fue por mucho. **\- ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a regresar de esa manera solo para engañarme!?** Ahora si estaba furioso**. - ¿¡Qué virus fue el que entró en tu cabeza y te dijo que esto estaba bien!? **

Yo estaba temblando y sin el valor para verlo.

**\- ¡MÍRAME Y DIME PORQUÉ LO HICISTE!**

Me jaló del cabello para levantarme y que le diera una explicación. Solo pude balbucear algunas palabras pero ninguna frase completa.

**\- Y-yo solo… tú dijiste que había algo y yo pensé… cambié porque tú lo hiciste y creí que nosotros… tal vez que de esta forma podíamos empezar de nuevo y…**

**\- ¿Empezar? ¿¡Crees que con mentiras puedes formar algo sólido!?... eres un maldito mentiroso, una vil rata.**

**\- Y-yo no quería… s-solo…** Mi llanto me estaba dificultando el habla.

**\- ¡Lo único que siempre has querido es imponer tus estúpidos sentimientos sobre mí!**

**\- ¿E-estúpidos?**

**\- No puedo creer que me hayas estado viendo la cara de idiota por más de seis meses y lo peor… **Su voz se quebró, no se daba cuenta pero él también empezó a llorar. **\- … es que y-yo… la quería demasiado. **Esa fue una clara referencia hacia Chizuru.

**\- Senpai…**

**\- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ!? **Volvió a lanzarme lejos.** \- No quiero tener que ver tu cara otra vez. Ya tuve demasiado de esto. **

Pude ver lo lastimado que estaba; sus labios temblaban pero su ceño se fruncía. Era un tornado de sentimientos, algo demasiado peligroso, para él y para mí.

**\- ¿P-por qué no nos calmamos y luego…**

**\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres que te sirva el té y nos sentemos a platicar como si nada hubiera pasado?... hace años fui muy claro contigo cuando me largué del departamento y te dije que no habría más entre nosotros. **

**\- P-pero Senpai, hace un momento… nosotros… nos estábamos besando. **

**\- ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! **Limpió su boca y luego escupió a un lado.** \- Todo fue por tus malditos engaños. No puedo creer que después de tantos años sigas usando los mismos métodos enfermizos.**

Me rompía el corazón la manera en la que hablaba, me lastimaba, dolía demasiado. Quería protestar, quería defenderme pero desde hace semanas me había venido abajo. Solo aceptaba todo lo que me decía pues en parte yo también quería gritarme todas esas cosas. Era un cobarde que se había ocultado bajo una falda al no encontrar otra salida.

**\- ¡Te convertiste en un fenómeno por una estupidez!... enserio ¿qué es lo que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando lo hiciste?**

**\- A-antes de irte lo dijiste… que tal vez habría funcionado... si yo no hubiera sido un hombre. **Mi declaración era como un murmullo, como si no deseara ser escuchado. **\- Yo te amaba, te sigo amando, y por eso fue que quería intentar todo… quería estar a tu lado aunque dejara de ser la misma persona. Si eso te hacía feliz…**

**\- ¡Cállate! Yo no te dije que hicieras esto, nunca te dije que cambiaras y menos que regresaras como un fenómeno. **Se quedó pensando un momento pero rectificó sus palabras**. - En ese entonces me despedí, ¿No podías solo aceptarlo e irte en paz? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que descontrolar mi mundo?... estoy seguro que todo esto es una venganza tuya en mi contra. Me hiciste caer otra vez y ahora mucho más bajo.** Tapaba su boca pero continuó hablando. **\- Chizuru era especial, me sentí raro otra vez… pero todo fue una mentira. **

**\- ¿Senpai? **

Tenía toda la razón en enojarse pero sus palabras me herían.

**\- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Lárgate!** Me dio un golpe muy fuerte y me invadió el recuerdo de la primera vez en que lo tomé a la fuerza. Nuevamente arruinaba todo. **\- Me provoca nauseas tener que ver tu cara, vete de una vez. **

**\- C-claro. Siento todas las molestias que causé.** Me levanté a tomar mi abrigó y Senpai me seguía con la mirada, esperando para ya no tener que verme más. Dándole la espalda y a punto de salir di mi última despedida.

**\- ¿S-senpai?** Lo llamé para captar su atención. Mi mano estaba sobre el marco de la puerta, enterraba mis uñas con desesperación y lo arañaba con profunda tristeza. **\- Espero que… algún día puedas perdonar todas mis tonterías. No fue mi intención arruinar tu vida, lo siento.** Volteé a verlo y le dediqué mi última sonrisa en demasiado tiempo. Tenía la ilusión de que me recordara de esa manera.

_\- De esta forma quiero que recuerdes todos los buenos momentos y borres todas las lágrimas y tragos amargos que te hice pasar. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y yo permanecí en cama. Había vuelto a la realidad y Senpai ya no estaba en ella. Duré varios días sin hacer nada y de vez en cuando creía escuchar la puerta de mi departamento.

_\- No es más que mi cabeza torturándome._

Dejé de ir a la universidad. No fue intencional al principio, la cuestión es que no me sentía seguro saliendo de casa. El rencor oculto que tenía por mi cuerpo se apoderó de mí con intensidad. Rompí todos los espejos que encontré pues era insoportable tener que encontrarme con mi reflejo. Lo detestaba. Esa vez mi mano sangró al no ser precavido. El odio en mi contra era lo que me controlaba.

_\- ¿Por qué tengo que vivir con esta maldición?_

No era capaz de superar la fuerte depresión contra la que me enfrentaba y conocía la solución.

**\- No tengo el dinero suficiente. **

Regresé a mi departamento en Hamatatsu y dejé atrás todo en Nagoya. No volví a pisar la universidad pues ni siquiera me tomé la molestia en darme de baja, no me acercaría a ese lugar. Busqué un empleó de mesero y después conseguí uno en una farmacéutica. Tuve la confianza en contarle a mi jefe parte de mi historia e impresionantemente me dijo que me apoyaría con los días en que deseara ausentarme siempre y cuando avisara con tiempo y cumpliera con el trabajo a tiempo. La paga era lo suficientemente buena para comenzar a cubrir los gastos de las terapias y otra vez regresé con los psicólogos. Dejé el tratamiento hormonal y me prepararon para la siguiente cirugía. Contacté con el médico que practicó mi primera cirugía y me sentía con mucha más confianza. Para afrontar lo que se avecinaba necesitaba mucho más que eso.

La cirugía de reconstrucción de pecho tuvo complicaciones. Mi cuerpo no parecía responder de manera adecuada y contraje una infección. Era como si quiera darme por vencido. La situación era muy peligrosa, de vida o muerte. Me mantenían bajo dosis de medicamento y sedantes por lo que solo despertaba unos minutos, oía hablar al doctor y volver a dormir.

En esta ocasión abrí mis ojos y los adapté a la oscuridad. Era de noche y escuchaba como afuera caía agua a montones. Vi mi habitación iluminarse por un rayo y confirmé que afuera se suscitaba una gran tormenta. Me sentía mareado y tenía la cabeza caliente, creo que tenía fiebre. Iba a levantarme pero recordé que me operaron, no era una buena idea siquiera intentarlo. Opté por volver a dormir cuando escuché la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Pensé que era el doctor y quería preguntarle varias dudas que me fueron surgiendo.

**\- ¿Morinaga?** Escuchar su voz me heló la sangre.

_\- ¿Senpai?_

Esta tan oscuro que aprovechaba la luz que entraba gracias a los rayos y avanzaba hasta a mí. Se arrodillo junto a la cama y a diferencia de él yo si podía ver su cara llena de preocupación.

_\- ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?_

**\- Morinaga… ¿por qué?... no tenías que volver a hacerlo.** Estaba cubierto por la lluvia y temblaba. Podía oír su voz trabajosa y entrecortada. **\- No quiero que te mueras. Si lo haces yo mismo te mataré a golpes.** Apretó sus puños con impotencia. **\- No eras un fenómeno… lograste enamorarme por segunda vez. Más bien eres alguien con una maldita buena suerte.**

_\- ¿Segunda vez?_

**\- No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme… tienes que recuperarte idiota. **

_\- ¿Eh… de qué está hablando? ¿Por qué Senpai está aquí? No hay manera en que me haya encontrado… ¿acaso esto es una alucinación provocada por la fiebre?_

… Continuará.


	4. TERCER CICLO: UN FINAL FELIZ (parte 2)

Por fin traigo el final de esta corta historia. Ojala la disfruten al igual que yo lo hice al escribirla. Espero que puedan dejarme un comentario con su opinión de lo que les pareció este final. Nos leemos en otra ocasión :D

TERCER CICLO: UN FINAL FELIZ (parte 2). 

**\- No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme… tienes que recuperarte idiota. **

_\- ¿Eh… de qué está hablando? ¿Por qué Senpai está aquí? No hay manera en que me haya encontrado… ¿acaso esto es una alucinación provocada por la fiebre?_

Miraba la angustia y como pasaba el dorso de su mano en un intento de secar sus lágrimas. Entre la oscuridad, se arrodillaba junto a mi cama, buscaba mi mano y la sujetaba con delicadeza. Ponía mi mano contra su frente, podía verlo suplicar mientras sentía como el agua fría y cálida se mezclaba y me empapaba. Sus sollozos eran acallados por la fuerte corriente de agua y poco a poco sus deseos no llegaban a mis oídos. Su voz se apagaba lentamente.

**\- Morinaga… **

Sus manos tomando la mía, transmitiéndome su miedo, el temblor. Suspiró. Se separó y lo noté destrozado. Beso mi mano con suavidad y entereza.

**\- No volveré a buscarte. **

Apenas escuché su triste declaración el sueño me venció. No tuve la fuerza de articular palabra. Renegaba de mi debilidad, nunca aprovechaba los momentos que se presentaban ante mí. Le daba la espalda a la suerte, o tal vez ella me la daba a mí.

Volví a despertar, esta vez mucho más confundido. Una enfermera hacía sus chequeos rutinarios cuando sucedió. Trataba de recordar mi situación pero me costó algún trabajo. Asusté a esa mujer cuando con un grito llamé a quien se aferraba de mi mano durante la noche de lluvia.

**\- ¡SENPAI!** Se escuchó en la habitación cuando abrí con terror mis ojos.

**\- Por favor usted debe de tranquilizarse. Se está recuperando todavía de las complicaciones de su operación y no le hará ningún bien.** Cuidaba que yo no fuera a ser un fuerte movimiento o me levantara.

**\- ¿Señorita usted debe de saberlo no es así?** Volteé a verla con desesperación.

**\- ¿Qué es lo que debería de saber?**

**\- Una persona, un hombre, vino a mi habitación durante la noche mientras estaba lloviendo. **Sujetaba su mano y alcanzaba a presionarla un poco sin darme cuenta.

**\- ¿Lluvia? Eso fue hace dos noches.** Concluyó.

**\- ¿Hace dos noches?... ¿pero él estuvo aquí no es así?**

_\- Fue real, estoy seguro que lo fue. _

**\- ¿Él?...Yo no estuve de guardia aquella noche pero la lluvia se presentó muy pasada la hora de visitas así que dudo que alguien haya ingresado sin permiso.** Me dijo mientras indagaba en su memoria.

**\- Pero yo lo recuerdo ¿Esta segura que no vieron a nadie?**

Observando mi evidente preocupación y al parecer importante, amablemente preguntó a varios de sus compañeros pero solo me confirmó la dolorosa verdad: nadie se había presentado. Ninguna persona recordaba a alguien con la descripción que yo había dado.

_\- No puede ser solo una ilusión. _

Me explicaron que había tenido fiebre durante varios días y que combinado con los sedantes pudieron haber causado aquella visión. No quería entender pero me vi forzado a hacerlo. No había esperanza, no había duda, no tenía porqué empeñarme en una mentira más, un truco de mi mente e intento de nublar mi camino.

Poco a poco mi salud fue mejorando. Estuve internado por varios días más y posteriormente me dieron el alta. Los psicólogos no me abandonaron y continuaron hasta que pude superar la profunda depresión. Día a día me perdonaba intentando creer en mis palabras. Deseando que todas las heridas fueran lavadas por el tiempo.

**\- No has hecho nada malo, tomaste tu decisión y aunque errónea, era lo que creías mejor. Te perdonó y te libero. **

Escucharme continuamente decir eso hizo que comenzara a creerlo, a pensar en que podía perdonarme. La carga que había puesto en mis hombros fue disminuyendo, podía disfrutar una vez más de las actividades que realizaba. El gusto por la cocina, la realización por las metas alcanzadas en mi trabajo, todo volvía a traerme felicidad y de vez en cuando podía sonreír con sinceridad. Trataba de quererme cada día más aunque en los momentos de debilidad me avergonzaba ver las cicatrices que ahora me acompañaban. Ver ante un espejo mi cuerpo desnudo me causaba cierta ansiedad y sentimientos encontrados.

Luego de una desagradable experiencia con mi última operación decidí que no era necesario hacer más. Un rostro más fino estaría siempre al verme en mi reflejo y me imposibilitaría olvidar ese mal paso. Era un buen recordatorio. Corté mi pelo y regresaba a mi anterior vida, una nueva vida. Esta era una etapa de cambios, de decisiones, de ser ambicioso por primera vez. Trabajé mucho más que nadie y con satisfacción podía llamarme a mí mismo un "_doctor_". Escalé tanto como pude jerárquicamente en la empresa y podía sentir como el vacío comenzaba a llenarse. Tenía un buen equipo de trabajo y me dediqué mayormente a mi trabajo que en cualquier otra de las áreas de mi vida. Regresé a tener el mismo trato con las personas que me rodeaban pero ya no tomaba a nadie tan enserio; tal vez porque no quería ser lastimado.

**\- Morinaga-san, Morinaga-san… ¿no le gustaría acompañarnos a tomar un trago? todos los compañeros van a ir y quieren que se nos una. **

**\- Siento mucho decir que ya tengo otros compromisos. En verdad siento no poder acompañarlos.**

Era un experto mentiroso y evasor.

_\- No quiero convivir demasiado con ustedes, no quiero tomarles cariño. _

**\- Es una pena que nunca pueda acompañarnos. Siempre está trabajando más que los demás, debería tomar un descanso. **

**\- Tener que supervisar varios proyectos a la vez no es fácil pero tampoco puedo quejarme. **Reí amistosamente**. - Será en la próxima ocasión. **

Esa era siempre mi respuesta.

Pasaron volando cuatro años frente a mis ojos. Estando sumergido entre tanto trabajo se hizo imposible percatarse de ello. Yo era quien comúnmente asistía en días como navidad o año nuevo, no había nada que festejar o alguien que me esperara en casa. Era tan terco que solo pedía mis días de descanso cuando mi condición me obligaba. Caía enfermo y agotado por algunos días y después regresaba a mi estresante ritmo de vida. Parecía un drogadicto que ingresaban unos cuantos días a rehabilitación y regresaba a las calles por más. Mi vida se convirtió en algo que no podía afrontar sin poner en primer lugar al trabajo.

_\- Tanto que odiaba que papá no estuviera en casa y solo hablara de su bendito trabajo._

Reía y me burlaba de lo irónica que era la vida. Si no encontraba algo que le diera sentido a mi vida nuevamente iba a terminar por colapsar en el hospital; cuanto rencor había tomado por ese lugar. Intenté pasar más tiempo en mi departamento pero la soledad no era mi mejor amiga, era una completa tortura. Mi cabeza dolía y me zumbaban los oídos con la profundidad del silencio; algo insoportable. También traté pasar tiempo con mis compañeros pero aquello no era más que un sinfín de pláticas vacías. Se emborrachaban mientras hablaban del trabajo y de vez en cuando las conversaciones se tornaban mucho más personales al avanzar la noche.

**\- Ne, ne… Morinaga-san, ¿usted no tiene compromisos verdad?** Preguntaba una de las pocas chicas sobrevivientes a la doceava ronda de tragos.

**\- Eh… pues…** Bajé con nerviosismo el wiski que estaba por llevar a mi boca.

**\- No, ahora que lo pienso, es bastante apuesto así que seguro debe de tener una linda novia…** Hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos.

**\- B-bueno yo…** Entré en pánico. Odiaba tener que enfrentarme a ese tipo de preguntas; una de las tantas razones que evitara salir pues al llegar a cierta hora de la noche todo se ponía comprometedor.

**\- Akemi, no crees que estas yendo muy lejos.** Le daba un ligero codazo una de sus amigas mientras le susurraba. **\- Aunque no haya reglas fuera del trabajo sigue siendo tu jefe. Compórtate por favor. **

**\- Morinaga-san no le preste atención. A ella le gusta acompañarnos pero es una mala bebedora como puede darse cuenta. **Río apenado uno más de mis subordinados.

**\- ¿Pero qué hay de malo con querer saber Yui? *hick*** Podía verse que había llegado a su límite varias rondas atrás. **\- ¡Traigan algo más fuerte que mi tarro está vacío!**

**\- ¡Akemi, por favor baja de la mesa!**

Era divertida la compañía de todos pero inevitablemente querían conocer más de mí ¿eso es lo que buscan los amigos, no? Ese oscuro pasado seguía arrastrándolo hasta el día de hoy y esa imagen de él suplicando y angustiado en medio de la luz de los truenos, no podía olvidarlo. De vez en cuando me visitaba entre sueños y en otras ocasiones en pesadillas. No soñaba tan seguido con él pero era evidente que no había cerrado adecuadamente ese capítulo en mi vida. Esa puerta todavía permanecía entreabierta.

Lo más humillante era cuando lograba filtrarse en mis momentos de placer. Su voz resonando en mis oídos, su piel contra la mía, su sabor, lo vibrante de su esencia. La pasión de los besos y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda. Me veía atrapado en medio de esa antigua adicción y luego todo terminaba en lágrimas de amargura. Él ya no estaba junto a mí, él no correspondía o reaccionaba a mis caricias. Él ya no dibujaba mi silueta con el temblor de su tacto. Quería ver esta última prueba superada. Olvidar a quien me olvido y concluir la historia que jamás comenzó ¿Es posible amar a alguien por tanto tiempo? Todavía no podía negar a esa pregunta.

Hablé con mi supervisor y solicité un cambio a otra sucursal de la farmacéutica. Nagoya era la única vacante dentro de Japón. Otra vez la vida se mofaba de mi infortunio. Antes habría matado por una mínima oportunidad pero hoy en día que se presentaba rogaba poder afrontar mi realidad.

_\- Esto también es temporal… "nada es para siempre" ¿no es así Senpai?_

Era como si mi destino estuviera encadenado a ese lugar ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que morir en esa ciudad que me recibió con los brazos abiertos? ¿Cuántas oportunidades más iba a regalarme? ¿Y cuantas veces más sería capaz de soportar?

_\- No hay mal que dure mil años… y en todo caso, no hay cuerpo que lo aguante. _

Miré el contrato frente a mí y después de vacilar unos segundos terminé firmando ¿Qué son dos años más en esa ciudad? Había estado huyendo desde hace tanto tiempo y a pesar de eso regresaba. Probablemente en ese lugar era donde se encontraba mi hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Debe ser hoy o me arrepentiré como el cobarde que siempre he sido. **

Instalé y desempaqué todas mis cosas en el nuevo departamento. Agradecía la lejanía que había para con la universidad. Iba a ser medianamente lejano el camino a pie pero prefería que fuera de esa manera, al menos respirar el aire primaveral que se avecinaba me traería calma. Empezaría a laborar la semana que entraba pues me habían dado tiempo para acomodar mis cosas en mi nuevo hogar; la compañía se había hecho cargo de encontrarme un lugar con buena ubicación.

Durante el camino no puede evitar pasearme por lugares que antes acostumbraba. Me percataba de cómo cada uno de estos espacios habían cambiado con el tiempo tanto como yo lo había hecho. La brisa acariciaba mi rostro, despeinándome un poco, y dándome más decisión en mis pisadas.

_\- Será el adiós y al fin cierre de esta historia. _

Suspiré al verme aproximado a ese edificio donde pasé gran parte de mi carrera como profesionista, en donde conocí al rubio de ojos miel.

_\- Quien diría que regresaría al lugar en donde nació nuestro amor… mi amor por ti. _Me corregí.

Era sábado por la mañana, no asistía gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil, pero estaba seguro que tú estarías ahí. Esos hábitos que te caracterizan jamás cambiaron y jamás lo harían.

_\- Siempre seguirás siendo ese brillante hombre trabajador que se apasiona por lo que hace. _

Reí e hice una media sonrisa al recordar muchos buenos momentos; los recuerdos eran lo único que me quedaba. Mis pasos comenzaron a ser más cortos e inseguros, estaba aterrado que me encontrara antes de que yo lo hiciera. Con precaución lo busqué entre los pasillos y en el laboratorio, pero no estaba ahí. Me pasé por la cafetería esperando que nadie me reconociera pero tampoco lo encontré. Me dirigí al exterior para buscar por los alrededores y fue ahí donde me encontré con una escena que nunca olvidaría.

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Ese es Senpai! _

Se suponía que esto sería una despedida de una sola parte y silenciosa, pero al verlo no puedo mentir y decir que no me emocioné. Corrí con prisa y me coloqué tras una pared para que no me viera. Sentí un latido que prontamente se apagó.

_\- ¿Q-quiénes son esas personas?_

Esta sería la última vez que admiraría su presencia y ¿Qué podía ser mejor que verlo ahora con una sonrisa? Como pocas veces, como algunas veces, vi su hermosa sonrisa. Mi boca se abrió pero el quejido de mi corazón no salió. Una única lágrima de deslizó por mi mejilla y mi mandíbula empezó a temblar mientras iba cerrándola. No quería parpadear, no quería perder detalle del cuadro que se mostraba frente a mis ojos. Senpai se encontraba junto a una mujer y acompañados por una pequeña criatura. Aquella pequeña niña con un vestido de colores pastel, se divertía jugando y dando vuelta alrededor de los dos adultos que conversaban. Se hablaban con plena confianza y yo escuchaba algo dentro de mí que me gritaba que era suficiente.

**_\- "Ya viste que es feliz ¿por qué sigues con tu tortura?"_**

Vi como Senpai se inclinaba y abrazaba a la pequeña castaña.

_\- Es un alivio ver que él pudo seguir adelante. No me hubiera perdonado si en verdad destruía su oportunidad de ser feliz. _

Con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, agaché mi cabeza y me rendí ante lo que veía. Era una preciosa familia feliz. Sentía un poco de envidia nunca haber sido parte de algo tan asombroso como la unión que Senpai mantenía con su familia; no solo con la que lo vio nacer, sino con la que formó. ¿Quién dijo que su temperamento implicaba un impedimento para ello? Podía ser explosivo pero también era comprensivo.

_\- Frío como el helado pero igual de dulce. _

Me di la media vuelta en dirección a la salida, no tenía nada más que hacer. Observé la gran entrada y junto a ella un conjunto de árboles. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

_\- Eres una persona maravillosa… a-adiós. Este viaje fue entretenido mientras duro. _

Abrí con lentitud mis ojos y volteé a ver las ramas del árbol más grande. Todos ellos eran la viva imagen de la primavera. Las flores en el árbol de sakura comenzaban a florecer, era un verdadero placer poder ser espectador en ese tipo de espectáculo. Bien decían que este era el verdadero inicio del año.

_\- Probablemente pueda marcar el inicio de algo sorprendente para mí también. _

Estaba por dar el siguiente paso hacia un futuro incierto cuando algo que llegó a mis oídos me congelo.

**\- ¿M-moringa?**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me tensé por completo.

**\- ¿Morinaga eres tú?**

Fui cuidadoso pero sabía que esto podía ocurrir y lo que venía no sería fácil de afrontar. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y a pesar de que intentaba gritar para que las palabras salieran estas no lo hacían.

**\- ¿Morinaga?**

No oía sus pasos acercarse pero me atemorizaba lo cercana que escuchaba su voz. Senpai seguía llamándome pero no podía contestar. Me resigné a mover mi cabeza para negarlo. No me sentía tan fuerte o valiente para verlo a la cara así que permanecí siempre de espaldas.

**\- ¿M-morinaga en verdad… e-eres tú?**

Su voz se quebraba mientras yo no paraba de negar a todas sus preguntas. Cada una de sus palabras me hacían desear salir corriendo pero mis pies no respondían, era como si les hubieran crecido raíces y ahora me impidieran andar. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse con rapidez y mis lágrimas desatarse sin control.

**\- Mori…naga.**

La calidez me tomó desprevenido y un abrazo se suscitó. Sus manos me sujetaban, se aferraban y no tenían intenciones de liberarme. Escuché con claridad su gimoteo y vi como sus manos temblaban; podía ser de emoción, miedo o alivio. Me aprisionaba mucho más cerca de él y con una de sus manos tomaba la mía.

**\- Perdóname, perdóname… **Hundió su cabeza en mi espalda.

**\- S-senpai, ya no quiero hacerte más daño y… tampoco quiero tú me sigas l-lastimando. E-esto es… **Presioné su mano.

**\- No voy a cansarme de pedirte perdón y tampoco voy a permitir que te vayas. Me prometí que dejaría de buscarte pero… si un día tú regresabas no te dejaría ir.** Me confesó con sufrimiento.

**\- ¿E-eh? ¿Qué es lo que dices?** Dudaba en que fuera buena idea seguir con esta conversación. **\- Creí que no querías verme por ser un… f-fenómeno. Tú me sacaste de tu vida. **Me hirió tanto el recordar lo sucedido al pronunciar esa palabra.

**\- Tú no eres algo como eso y… **Lo empujé y alejé de mí. Seguía sin poder verlo.

**\- No tienes idea lo que es mirarte en un espejo y darte cuenta que ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que te sentías orgulloso ser.** Miré las palmas de mis manos con decepción. **\- Abandonar lo que eras y pensar que eso te haría feliz al ver que quien amas te sonríe con alegría. Maltratar tu cuerpo y desgastar tu alma para darte cuenta que ya no eres tú, para caer y ya no poder levantarte más.**

**\- Mori…**

**\- Sentir vergüenza de todas esas cicatrices que te seguirán por siempre y tener que solicitar el apoyo de especialistas sumergiéndote en un mar de pastillas solo para sentir que aún hay esperanza.** Con mi antebrazo cubrí la parte superior de mi cara. **\- Es la peor de las pesadillas… y lo que la hace más horrible es que nunca podrás despertar.**

_\- Solo después de la desgracia vengo a darme cuenta lo equivocado que estaba. Nada de eso valió la pena._

**\- T-tienes razón, no tengo la menor idea.** Ordenó sus palabras antes de seguir. **\- Aun luego de todo lo que pasó no puedo entender lo grande que ha sido tu amor por mí. Has hecho demasiado por alguien que te ha ofrecido tan poco y… lo siento.**

_\- ¡No, por favor, otra vez esas palabras no!_

**\- He estado odiándome desde el día en que te fuiste, perdón…** Se corrigió. **\- … desde que yo te eché. **

**\- ¿Eh?**

**\- Tan pronto te vi salir quería gritarte cuanto lo sentía pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tengo que confesar que… tenía m-miedo. La culpa estuvo remordiendo mi conciencia y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Los días fueron pasando y cada vez era mucho más difícil tratar de pedir perdón. Había dicho demasiadas cosas fuera de lugar y no pude reaccionar como en ese momento me sentía.**

**\- Pero estabas furioso.**

**\- Más bien sentía alivio de verte frente a mí. De entre tantos sentimientos encontrados estoy molesto de que me gobernara el enojo. Habías dicho tantas mentiras y no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirme, un vacío fue lo que me rodeó y lentamente me hizo falta el aire. **

**\- Pero Senpai, tú…**

**\- Cuando me decidí te busqué en tu departamento pero nunca se abrió la puerta; estaba seguro que no deseabas verme así que no te presionaba.**

_\- Entonces todas esas veces que escuché la puerta mientras permanecía recostado en mi cama… _

**\- El día en que se abrió la puerta no se trataba de ti, el casero me dijo que te habías ido. De nuevo te sentí desaparecer del mundo. **

Volteé a verlo de reojo y lo notaba sumergido en un trance. Las lágrimas caían sin su permiso pero él no parecía notarlas.

**\- Llamé a tantos lugares como pude hasta que te encontré en un hospital. **Se silenció por un momento. **\- No podían darme mucha información pero me enteré de que estabas delicado. **

_\- ¿No me digas que…?_

**\- No permitían visitas pero escogí la peor noche para entrar a escondidas. Solo quería verte y rogar porque solo fuera una mentira más. Todo el peso de mis palabras me ahorcó al verte en esa cama, sufriendo. Me di cuenta de que todo lo provoqué yo y sabía que tenía que dejar de buscarte, incluso si pasaba toda la vida con ese peso encima no quería que tuvieras otro mal recuerdo por mi egoísmo al querer pedir tu perdón. **

**\- S-senpai…**

**\- Fue peor cuando quise investigar por mi cuenta y le pregunté al amigo de un colega. Habías hecho el peor de los sacrificios, como dices, no puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue tener que fingir y decir tantas mentiras. Me sentía horrible de solo pensar lo mucho que te esforzabas cuando yo lo ignoraba todo. **

**\- Senpai… **

_\- ¡Ya no sigas! ¡Ya no sigas!_

**\- Y-yo, yo…** Se acercó otra vez para abrazarme. **\- … eres un completo idiota. Eres el imbécil más grande de todos y con la peor de las suertes, por eso… ya no quiero que te apartes de mi vista. Q-quiero que te quedes a mi lado y esta vez de forma permanente.**

_\- Esta abrazándome y diciendo…_

¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que a mí. No iba a dejarme llevar por una confesión después de lo que mis ojos fueron testigos. Esa pequeña criatura no tenía la culpa de nuestro pasado y su futuro no debía de ser afectado por nuestro egoísmo. Sé perfectamente lo que se siente cuando se es niño y que todo se derrumba frente a ti. Esos problemas de familia los cargas por siempre contigo y no me perdonaría ser el causante de su sufrimiento.

**\- No pienso quedarme.** Solté con cuidado los brazos que me rodeaban. **\- Tú tienes ahora una familia que debes cuidar y otro tipo de responsabilidades. **

**\- ¿Q-qué?**

**\- H-hace un momento vi lo felices que son junto a ti. No deberías de desaprovechar esa alegría ni por un segundo. Yo no puedo darte lo que te complementa y te hace sonreír de verdad. **Si no terminaba con esto de una buena vez iba a colapsar.

**\- ¿Pero de qué…?**

**\- Si lo que buscas es mi perdón debo decirte que hace mucho tiempo te lo di. El día de hoy solo vine a despedirme y ver que estuvieras realizando tus sueños. **Mi voz comenzaba a decaer.

**\- Morinaga…**

**\- Hazlas muy feliz ¿Sí? **

Me volteé para dedicarle una sonrisa. Era una sincera pues realmente quería verlo feliz, a él y a ellas. No quería tenerle rencor, no lo había hecho incluso con sus desplantes en el pasado. La decisión y el error había sido mío; eso no le quitaba su parte de culpa pero tampoco lo hacía el principal responsable.

_\- Voy a extrañarte y te mantendré como el mejor de los recuerdos. _

Borré la sonrisa de mi cara y me dispuse a correr lo más rápido que pudiera. Mi mano fue tomada con arrebato y fui girado de sorpresa. Un beso fue plantado con fiel cariño y un sonrojo me despertó de mi letargo.

**\- ¡Te dije que no ibas a irte!**

**\- ¡Pero no puedes hacer esto!**

**\- ¿¡Quién dice que no puedo!? ¿Tú?... las tonterías que has dicho solo comprueban tu estupidez. **

No entendía nada de lo que decía, era como si hubiera enloquecido y al notar en mi cara un gran signo de interrogación comenzó a explicarse.

**\- No sé de qué familia estás hablando.** Rascó un poco su cabeza. **\- Tiene bastante tiempo que Kanako, al igual que Tomoe, se fue de aquí. Sigo en contacto con ellos pero ya no viven más aquí. **

**\- ¿Pero la mujer de hace un momento? No puedes mentirme y decir que son solo ideas mías. **

**\- ¿Mujer?... ¿Te refieres a Mika? Ella trae a su hija de vez en cuando porque no tiene a alguien que la cuide. No es algo que debería de contar pero no debe haber problema si te lo digo… ella es madre soltera porque él bastardo de su novio decidió que un niño era un estorbo. **Frunció su ceño y estrujó su puño de impotencia. **\- Me recuerda mucho a como era Kanako cuando niña así que algunas veces le ayudo para que pueda asistir a clases. A decir verdad es una niña callada y muy obediente. **Dijo para sí en voz alta.

**\- ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué paso con tu idea de querer formar una familia? Pensé que era importante para ti. **

**\- Lo era.** Dio una media sonrisa. **\- Pero un idiota me arrastró a esta locura que todavía no sé cómo llamar y que sin eso no puedo estar tranquilo.** Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar color. **\- M-me hace sentir muy nervioso el estar tan cerca de este idiota pero es mucho peor cuando está lejos. Odio a los imbéciles como él, como t-tú. **Me golpeó ligeramente en uno de los costados. **\- ¡Así que te prohíbo irte! No lo harás hasta que me digas como se llama esta maldita enfermedad y como curarla. **Estrujó mis ropas con frustración.

_\- ¿Enfermedad? ¿Una cura?... él nunca va a cambiar, siempre será de las personas a las que se les dificulta expresar sus sentimientos con la verdad. Siempre ocultándose detrás de su escudo. _

**\- No soy médico pero por mi experiencia creo saber el nombre y tener la cura. **

Sus ojos enojados y llorosos me miraban exigiendo una respuesta. Pasé mi mano intentando suavizar su expresión y plantando un beso en su mejilla.

**\- Esta "enfermedad" como tú la llamas… es AMOR. **

= Fin =


	5. ¡EXTRA!

En vista de que muchas me solicitaron una continuación (y lemon e.e) pues me decidí porque en parte no voy a negar que quería escribirlo xD Aunque mi idea original era escribir únicamente lo que había saltado a mi imaginación aquel día que la loquera me agarró y me puse a llorar :'(

Espero que todas las dudas queden aclaradas y disfruten de éste, ahora sí, ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Me divertí escribiendo la historia y me alegra mucho lo bien recibida que fue, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

EXTRA: DESPUÉS DE LA FELICIDAD VIENE LA REALIDAD.

**\- Q-quieres agua, café… tal vez una cerveza.**

Estaba sumamente nervioso, haber confesado mi sentir era vergonzoso pero valía la pena si con eso podía tenerlo a mi lado. Luego de la escena tan embarazosa en la puerta principal de la universidad terminé invitándolo a mi departamento, teníamos mucho de qué hablar, los años pasaron y ambos cambiamos mucho. Nada permanecía igual que ayer pero había detalles que si se conservaban. No tenía la menor idea de por dónde comenzaríamos o cual era la manera adecuada para tratar ese tema. La caminata hacia el departamento fue algo silenciosa e incómoda y se sorprendió al ver que me había mudado otra vez. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado.

**\- Creo que me gustaría una cerveza, ha pasado tiempo desde que disfruté de un trago. **Me indicó con su característica sonrisa.

**\- Entonces también te acompañaré. Todavía es temprano pero un poco no haría daño. **

Fui a la nevera y traje un par de cervezas y bocadillos a la mesa del centro. Esperaba que mientras bebiéramos se fuera formando el ambiente de confianza para conversar de temas más personales. En realidad quería hablar de trivialidades como hace muchos años hacíamos, pasó tiempo desde que ambos nos sentábamos a tomar juntos, me trajo viejos recuerdos.

_\- No creo que tome ventaja de la situación en esta ocasión._

Él tiene demasiados motivos para evitar una confrontación así.

Algunas latas rodaron vacías y las palabras se deslizaron con más facilidad de nuestros labios, me daba cuenta que no era el único nervioso pero sabía disimularlo mejor que yo.

**\- ¿Así que… todavía trabajas en la farmacéutica?**

Me interesaba saber que fue de él en todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos, eran demasiados años de no saber de su verdadero "yo" pues la última vez que lo vi no me contó la verdad. Conviví con él pero al mismo tiempo me mostró una cara diferente a la real.

**\- No, renuncié varios años atrás… antes de la última vez que vine y antes de… bueno, antes de tomar una no muy buena decisión. **

Desvió su mirada unos minutos y dio un sorbo para silenciarse.

**\- Y-ya veo, entiendo. **

Fue inevitable sentirme culpable, que yo lo había orillado a dejar el trabajo que tanto le costó conseguir y que en su momento nos trajo muchos problemas para que aceptara. Era un buen empleo donde le daban oportunidad de crecer profesionalmente pero terminó abandonando su pasado, al igual que la caja de ropa que llegó a mi puerta aquella vez.

**\- ¿Si ya no estás en la farmacéutica a qué te dedicas ahora?**

Era una persona brillante, cómo su Senpai y después como su profesor me di cuenta de ello. Si otra compañía importante no lo contrató en todo ese tiempo debieron de estar ciegos al dejar ir a una importante pieza de trabajo.

**\- Ahh, no pongas esa cara, no me malinterpretes.** Se dio cuenta de la culpabilidad con la que lo miraba. **\- Renuncié a la farmacéutica S antes de venir aquí pero cuando regresé a Hamatatsu conseguí empleo en otra farmacéutica, esa vez envié mi currículum sin muchas esperanzas pero al final me contrataron. Luego de un tiempo también terminé mi doctorado y ahora estoy a cargo de varios proyectos en el área de investigación en la cede de Nagoya.**

**\- ¿Investigación? Pero tú habías dicho que te sentías más útil en la aplicación de los conocimientos.**

**\- Sí pero son las vueltas que da la vida. **Se río un poco. **\- En realidad cuando ingresé a trabajar con ellos tenía el mismo puesto que en la anterior farmacéutica pero cuando me ofrecieron un puesto en otra área no lo rechacé. Creo que trabajando como investigador me recordaba al tiempo en que fui tu asistente, quizá suena tonto pero me sentía de esa manera.** Me mostró una sonrisa nostálgica y se quedó viendo a la nada por un instante. Era fácil perdernos entre tantos recuerdos en este momento.

**\- Me alegra escuchar que tuviste la voluntad de terminar tus estudios y que supiste aprovechar esa oferta de trabajo. Creo que hubiera sido extraño oírte decir que estuvieras desempleado… después de todo siempre has tenido mucho potencial.** Me sonrojé y evité su dulce mirada. **\- Tengo que decir que fue imposible intentar llenar el vacío que dejaste por segunda vez en el laboratorio.** Sin darme cuenta comencé a enojarme y mi tono de voz fue en aumento. **\- Luego no fuiste sólo tú, los otros dos asistentes me traicionaron y también se fueron.** Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa.

**\- ¿¡Cómo que se fueron!? ¿Qué pasó entonces con tus experimentos?**

**\- Todo se vino abajo y pasé los meses más estresantes de mi vida, hubieron noches que literalmente tuve que dormir en el laboratorio.** Con la furia dentro de mí apreté la lata de cerveza en mi mano y ésta comenzó a escurrir. **\- El maldito de Tadokoro se fue al extranjero y Mika, cómo ya sabrás, terminó enredándose con un patán. Aunque a ella no la puedo culpar, esa "cosa" te convierte en un estúpido sin causa.** Negué con mi cabeza mientras masajeaba mi frente.

**\- S-senpai…**

Sí, esa "cosa" llamada amor se metía cómo un virus y atacaba directamente al corazón y cerebro. Eran increíbles las tonterías que las personas llegaban a hacer cuando portaban ese virus y cuando la enfermedad se volvía crónica ya no había salvación. Sospechaba que yo tampoco la tenía.

**\- Al menos pude desquitarme con ese bastardo y darle una buena paliza. **

**\- ¿Qué tú qué…? Senpai parece que nunca cambias**. Negó con su cabeza algo incrédulo.

**\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El muy idiota tuvo el descaró de ir a la facultad e intentar golpear a mi asistente embarazada en mi presencia. Obviamente me aseguré de que recordara ese día cómo el peor día de su vida.** Mi mirada se afiló y mis dientes rechinaban al frotar unos contra otros para intentar calmar el enojo que se estaba formando en mí. **\- El bastardo desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y cuando Mika tuvo a la pequeña ya no le permití regresar al laboratorio… era demasiado peso para una madre soltera, tú mejor que nadie sabes las horas que se tienen que invertir.** Respiré profundo para calmarme, no quería enojarme tan pronto mientras estaba con Morinaga.

**\- No cabe duda, sigues siendo una persona muy amable y con una justicia intachable. **Otra vez esa sonrisa que transmitía profunda admiración y algo más.

**\- Y-yo no estaría tan seguro de ello.** Dije en un susurró imperceptible para su oído. Le hice tanto daño pero podía hablar mil maravillas de mí, no entendía como lo hacía.

**\- ¿Entonces sigues como profesor en la universidad?**

**\- Sí bueno… como profesor y como el coordinador de doctorado. Luego de que el profesor Fukushima se jubilara me dejó el trabajo a mí, es estresante pero creo que tratar con estudiantes siempre lo fue.** Abrí otra lata y le di un sorbo antes de continuar. **\- Recibí algunas ofertas de trabajo, unas en buenas compañías de aquí en Japón y un par en el extranjero.** Dije sin tomarle importancia.

**\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a irte? **Preguntó desanimándose.

**\- No, las rechacé todas.** Contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Cómo podía tomar una oferta de ese tipo y desligarme por completo de mi pasado? Quizá quería autocastigarme o tal vez sentí la responsabilidad de cumplir una promesa que había hecho conmigo mismo en presencia de un debilitado Morinaga. Fuera cual fuera el motivo esa inseguridad y la comodidad que sentía en la universidad, en ese hogar, no me permitieron avanzar.

**\- ¿¡Pero por qué!?**

**\- No es obvio… sabía que si un día me buscabas la universidad sería el primer lugar que pisarías.** Mi ceño se frunció y extrañamente me sentí agitado. **\- S-si me hubiera ido ahora no estaríamos hablando.**

Me sentía tan aliviado por tomar la decisión de permanecer en la universidad, tenerlo frente a mí, compartiendo una bebida, era un regalo que atesoraría pero que seguramente nunca confesarían mis labios.

**\- Pero no sabías que yo regresaría, ni siquiera yo tenía ese conocimiento.**

**\- Sí, no lo sabía, pero había hecho una promesa. **Estaba nervioso, el alcohol amenizaba la plática pero no me hacía inconsciente de mis actos, razonaba todo lo que salía de mi boca. Era incomodo verlo a los ojos mientras decía tantas cosas vergonzosas.

**\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no regresaba?** Cuestionó curioso y entristecido.

**\- Creo que seguiría e-esperando.** Me miró sorprendido y con sus ojos cristalizados. - **Este es un lugar de muchos recuerdos como para irme sin una buena razón. Yo nací en este lugar… aquí murió mi madre, aquí nos formamos mis hermanos y yo, aquí nos conocimos y también a-aquí nos separamos… y d-doy gracias que aquí nos volvimos a encontrar.** Me acerqué con timidez, lo miré a los ojos y mi cara se ponía caliente, con lentitud sellé nuestros labios y saboreé el licor en su boca. El tiempo no nos afectaba mientras nuestros alientos chocaban, éramos únicamente los dos en esa habitación.

**\- ¿E-esto no puede estar bien, o sí?**

**\- Esa es mi línea.**

Me percataba de la inseguridad de su voz, parecía haber perdido parte de su confianza. La debilidad que atacó su cuerpo lo hizo incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la lata entre sus manos derramando la cerveza en el suelo. Él se puso nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de ello pero yo no iba a regañarlo, o por lo menos eso sentí al ver su mirada preocupada.

**\- P-puedo mmnhg… lim..piarlo en un s-segundo…**

No detuve mis besos y sobé sus hombros para que se relajara.

**\- No importa… d-dejalo.**

Sus besos contenían algo que me provocaban una adición mayor que la nicotina. ¿Cuántas veces deseé robar un último roce de sus labios? Extrañé tanto de su compañía que me permití olvidar parte de mis prejuicios, ya no seguiría juzgándolo.

**\- S-senpai no creo que…**

**\- No lo digas, sólo deja q-que me haga cargo.**

Me llegó a sorprender mi seguridad y las palabras que usaba al hablar. Estaba decidido en mis actos y quería arrastrarlo conmigo como muchas veces él me arrastró. Sentía que debía probarle que también participaría, que cooperaría para que esto, sea lo que fuera, funcionara. Sentía que si no lo hacía él volvería a irse, a esfumarse en el aire y dejaría de proveerme del aire que para mí era en mi vida.

**\- R-relájate y… déjate llevar.**

Titubeaba en mis caricias al no saber si las hacía correctamente, nunca me había aventurado tanto a tocar su cuerpo como hoy lo hacía, tenía miedo de fallarle. No dejé de atacar su boca y mis manos comenzaban a despertar la necesidad de palpar nuevamente su piel. Mis primeras caricias fueron en sus hombros y bajando también por sus brazos, acariciando superficialmente sobre su ropa, con vergüenza de adolescente pero con la misma curiosidad.

**\- Senpai… ammng e-espera…**

Con el calor del momento me posicioné sobre sus piernas y desabroché uno a unos los botones. Besaba su cuello mientras deslizaba con delicadeza su camisa, mis pulmones se llenaron de su perfume. Me permití abrazarlo posesivamente y al juntar nuestros cuerpos sentí su calor, así como el rítmico palpitar de nuestros corazones. Mis delgados dedos recorrían la tibieza de su piel pero estaba preocupado sobre la manera en que debía de continuar, yo no acostumbraba iniciar y mucho menos liderar los actos de amor.

_\- Sólo tengo que hacer lo que él solía hacer…_

Pasé saliva, lo miré fijamente a los ojos y le negué a mi cerebro pensar en las cosas que me impedían desenvolverme por completo. Delineé su rostro y acaricié su mejilla mientras sus orbes esmeraldas me veían expectantes.

_\- No estoy haciendo esto con un hombre, es Morinaga quien está junto a mí, no importa nuestros sexos. _

No deseaba darle una importancia que no merecía al factor de nuestro género, estaba cansado que eso me alejara una y otra vez de mi felicidad, de la persona que me provocaba acelerar el palpitar, de quien volví a enamorarme esta mañana. Me dediqué a observar esas partes que, indistintamente de lo que fuéramos, me gustaban.

_\- Sus hermosos ojos que continuamente se cristalizan por mi causa, sus labios que me dominan y en los cuales me pierdo. _

Puse mi mano en su mentón, con mi pulgar los acaricié y pasando otra vez lo obligué a abrirlos ligeramente. Empecé a besarlo otra vez, cerré mis ojos y ahora mi tacto era el que hablaba por mí.

_\- Tu piel, tus manos que me sujetan, que también recorren mi piel y que lograron encontrar puntos en mi cuerpo que desconocía. _

Acaricié su torso, subí por sus brazos y lo sujeté de la espalda, lo quería cerca de mí. Mis sentidos se apoderaban de mí ser y podía ser más honesto. Entendí porque en el pasado era tan insistente con este acto vergonzoso, estaba aprendiendo lo bien que se podía sentir cuando dejabas de pensar demasiado. Su miembro comenzó a elevarse y chocar contra el mío. Sabía cómo debía de continuar pero mis manos temblaban en cuanto comenzaron a acercarse a esa parte. Mis manos se posaron en su cintura y con cuidado bajaba su bragueta. Pero él me detuvo.

**\- Sen-pai… p-por favor… no sigas. **

Su cuerpo tiritaba, en sus mejillas había un gran sonrojo pero también lágrimas se deslizaban. Estaba cabizbajo y mechones cubrían sus ojos.

**\- ¿Qué te sucede Morinaga? H-hice algo malo. **Me preocupé por su reacción, no era normal que estuviera llorando, pensé que lo había lastimado de alguna manera.

**\- N-no quiero que… me mires. Ya fue suficiente.**

Tomó su camisa para cubrirse y se encorvó tratando de ocultarse.

**\- ¿¡Ja!? ¿De qué hablas?**

Alcé su cara tomándolo del mentón para que me mirara pero él mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

**\- M-mi cuerpo… no quiero que lo veas.** Sollozó. **\- Hay feas cicatrices en mi pecho, en mi torso, mi cuerpo no es como era antes. Aunque me esfuerce no puedo recuperar la figura que tenía antes, no me gusta la manera en que luzco.** Desvió su cara y vi como al alterarse su respiración también se irregularizó.

**\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?** Me volteó a ver preocupado y con evidente pavor. **\- Eso no es importante. **

**\- Sí lo es. Me duele no tener mi antiguo cuerpo, me sentía orgulloso de él, nunca me había obsesionado tanto por mi aspecto pero es una tortura ver las remarcadas imperfecciones en un espejo… no quiero que tú también las veas. **Su temblor seguía y estrujaba con fuerza su camisa.

**\- Nada de eso es relevante para mí, no soy de las personas que se fijan en los detalles, mucho menos admiro la figura de un h-hombre.** Sus irises se estremecían, estaba desconcertado. **\- P-pero no me disgusta tu apariencia, sigues siendo tú.** Ahora era yo quien no podía verlo a los ojos. **\- Si tanto te desagrada…**

Me levanté y por un segundo noté que intentaría detenerme. Fui hasta el pasillo, me acerqué al interruptor y apagué las luces. Giré las persianas y la habitación quedó en completa oscuridad. Con cautela y palpando todo a mi alrededor regresé a la posición donde antes me encontraba. Me deshice de mis lentes y lo abracé para transmitirle tranquilidad.

**\- … esto debería de ser suficiente.**

Oí su gimoteo y sentí unos labios tímidos en mi mejilla.

**\- G-gracias… Senpai. **

Se acurrucó en mi hombro y correspondió mi abrazo, lo sentía tan indefenso. Ahora entendía bien que él no había superado todo por completo, probablemente había regresado para intentar sanar, sus cicatrices no eran comparadas con las heridas que aún estaban abiertas en su corazón. A pesar del pasar del tiempo, cuando regresó, sé que le volvió a doler como antes. Lo sé porque yo también me emocioné como antes al verlo y besarlo. No quería sentirme la gran cosa, no lo era, pero sabía que yo podía ayudarlo a recuperarse. Lo triste es que lo destruí en un segundo y levantarse le costó varios años aún sin restaurarse totalmente.

**\- Déjame… continuar.**

Besó mi cuello y noté como asintió con su cabeza a pesar de no tener idea de cuales eran mis intenciones. Mis manos volvieron a descender y esta vez logré bajar su bragueta. Acaricié suavemente sobre su ropa interior mientras él se contraía. Susurré palabras que salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso y no lo dejé tocarme, era un momento para que él disfrutara, de otra forma me aturdiría y desconcentraría.

_\- Sí tú también continuas no voy a poder seguir haciendo esto por ti._

Me obligué a perder por completo mi vergüenza, lo observé con sofoco, capturé sus labios y me aventuré bajo su ropa interior liberando por completo su miembro. Lo frotaba de manera constante en tortuosa lentitud. Lo veía entrecerrar uno de sus ojos, sonrojado y gimiendo en un tono bajo casi con pudor. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente y me encendía escuchar sus jadeos, me gustaba ser causante de su falta de aire. Mi corazón también se aceleraba, el hormigueo comenzaba a sentirse en todo mi cuerpo y por reflejo mis caderas se movían un poco sin poder detenerlas. Poseí sus labios y apresuré el movimiento de mi mano, sus gemidos se ahogaban parcialmente en mi boca.

**\- Sen… pai, e-espera… ahhmng… v-voy a…**

Se retorció y en mi mano quedó la evidencia de mi malicia. Trató de regular su respiración mientras veía el destrozo que había causado. Se apenó y extrañamente intento disculparse.

**\- Lo… siento, ¿fue muy rápido verdad?** Río nervioso. **\- Tenía algún tiempo… que no lo hacía, además que verte tan motivado a hacerlo… me descontroló por completo.** Hablaba entrecortadamente.

**\- No tienes que disculparte. P-puedes considerarlo como mi venganza por las cosas que me hacías antes.** Me tomó desprevenido y robó un pequeño beso de mis labios.

**\- ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación Senpai?** Me abrazó y murmuró en mi oído, aún le gusta jugar de esa manera.

Tomé una de sus mangas y lo guíe por un departamento desconocido, estaba consciente de lo que seguía pero mi miedo ya se había ido, deseaba estar junto a él tanto como él quería estar conmigo. Giré la perilla y ahora le cedí el control a Morinaga. Me besó y cuidando de nuestros pasos me llevó hasta mi cama. Nadie había estado en este lugar antes. Nuestros cuerpos se hundieron entre las sabanas y se encargó de despojarme de toda mi ropa. Cada caricia era suave y me besaba con gentileza. Siempre se mostraba como un ángel al principio pero cuando conseguía estar en sincronía su actitud cambiaba por una más ruda, más sensual y despiadada. En sus ojos veía la lujuria y deseo. Desató mi cabello y besó mi cuello.

**\- M-morina…ga…**

Sabía mejor que nadie cómo dejarme sin oxígeno. Sus labios descendieron hasta mi pecho y comenzó a jugar con mis pezones, trataba de contener mis gemidos para guardarlos únicamente en esa habitación. A Morinaga le gustaba presionarme, escuchar mi voz, por eso siempre buscaba un nuevo límite. Me encorvé al sentir sus manos sobre mi miembro, requería atención desde hace un tiempo y él sabía cómo aliviar mi dolor. Lágrimas de placer fueron cayendo mientras Morinaga las besaba, me sentía amado.

_\- Sabía que seguías siendo él mismo. _

Sus dedos rodearon mi entrada, divirtiéndose y postergando introducirlos. Me besó al momento de empezar a estimularme y al haber pasado tanto tiempo sentí una onda de placer que fue incontrolable y accidentalmente mordí parte de su labio. Me disculpé entre gemidos pero él sólo lamió las gotas que escurrían. Aceleró el paso e intentaba hacer que me corriera pero lo detuve.

**\- E-espera… así no… **

**\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Senpai?**

Miré a todos lados buscando las palabras correctas intentando no sonar tan patético.

**\- T-te quiero… a… ti. **

_\- ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¡Suena peor de lo que me imaginé! ¿Acaso no había otra forma de decirlo? _

Él se miraba feliz así que yo también sonreí, dejé esa palabrería en mi cabeza para después. Se abalanzó sobre mí y podía ver lo emocionado que estaba. Pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre mí y una radiante sonrisa fue mi regalo.

Introdujo su miembro con cuidado y su expresión me revelaba cuanto se contenía para no hacerme daño. Su cuerpo temblaba por la intensidad de la sensación mientras esperaba a que yo le indicará el momento indicado para moverse, no lo haría hasta que estuviera listo.

**\- ¿S-senpai?**

**\- Está mmngh bi-bien…**

Alzó mis piernas con delicadeza y sus movimientos lentos me estremecían. Un hilo de saliva viajaba por la comisura de mis labios al sentir el éxtasis y al perder el control de mi cuerpo. En estos momentos dejaba de ser yo y éramos nosotros. Las embestidas se aceleraron y una confesión llegó a mis oídos.

**\- Senpai gracias, gracias, gracias por aceptar a alguien como yo, gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado… gracias por quererme y dejarme amarte con este cuerpo que no fue suficiente para darte la completa felicidad.** Me enmudecí por unos segundos algo percatarme del sufrimiento que sentía y del agua que provenía de sus ojos.

**\- N-no vuelvas… a decir… a-algo como eso.**

Detuvo sus movimientos pero mi respiración no se regulaba. Yo lo veía con el ceño fruncido a pesar de mi sonrojo.

**\- ¿Senpai?**

**\- No te atrevas… a decirlo nunca más.**

**\- P-pero…**

**\- Soy yo… quien no es suficiente, jamás estaré a tu altura, no tengo lo necesario para recompensar todo lo que me has dado tan desinteresadamente. S-soy un idiota que siempre desconfío de tus palabras, no podía creer que alguien se enamorara de una persona como yo. **

**\- ¿Cómo no enamorarme de una persona tan maravillosa? Alguien que me ha salvado tantas veces. **Se acercó y me abrazó. El movimiento fue incomodo al seguir dentro de mí y casi se me escapa un gemido.

**\- ¿N-no debería de ser yo quien diga eso?** Quería que me escuchara seguro de mis palabras, que ya no viera más arrepentimiento en mí que le provocara dudar. **\- No quiero escucharte diciendo que no eres suficiente de nuevo, muchas veces he pensado que… eres mucho más de lo que merezco.**

_\- Por favor, no me obligues a mostrar más de este lado vulnerable porque sé que te aprovecharás de él después. Y también, que terminaré cediendo._

Pude apreciar una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro. Besó gentilmente mi frente y retomó el ritmo que abandonamos por un momento. Sus manos otra vez descubrían la sensibilidad de mi piel. El clímax llegó y mi mente abandonó mi cuerpo por unos segundos, era una sensación satisfactoria que me liberaba pero al mismo tiempo me aprisionaba. Me unía a la persona que estaba sobre mí.

Caímos rendidos por un rato, tomamos una siesta mientras normalizábamos nuestras respiraciones pero sin separar del todo nuestros cuerpos. Mis ojos pesaban y sentía un dolor que evocaba melancolía, recordaba varios encuentros pasados. Adormilado busqué a mi compañero y cuando no lo sentí abrí los ojos de golpe. No había nadie. Entré en pánico al pensar que todo se había tratado de un cruel sueño, antes me había sucedido pero nunca se sintió tan real.

**\- ¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga!**

Grité muy alterado y recobré la calma al verlo abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Se sorprendió de mi estado. Sin importarme el dolor físico o mi desnudez me levanté y me aproximé para abrazarlo.

**\- ¡Gracias a Dios! Esto no fue un sueño.**

Mis piernas no tenían fuerzas para sostenerme por lo que me sujeté de su camisa. Al ver mi falta de energía me tomó del hombro y me ayudó a llegar otra vez a la cama. No creí que volvería a sentir la debilidad de la primera ocasión pero supongo que después de tantos años era lo normal. Me cubrió con la sabana e inició la conversación.

**\- ¿Senpai que sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera?**

**\- ¿En dónde estabas? **Pregunté cortante y mirándolo sospechosamente.

**\- Estaba preparando algo de comer, espero que no te moleste, pero me preocupe cuando te escuché tan alterado pensé que algo malo había ocurrido ¿Todo está bien? **Trató de analizarme al mirar mis ojos.

**\- N-no es nada, sólo… no te desaparezcas otra vez.** Me enrollé buscando esconder mi cara entre las sabanas.

**\- A-acerca de eso… ¿Crees que está bien que empecemos una nueva relación?, yo no sé… si esté bien que…**

**\- ¿¡Ja!? ¿Estás diciéndome que no estás seguro?**

**\- Pasaron muchas cosas en estos años, yo te engañé y bueno… me lastimaste y no tomé las mejores decisiones. Quizás… **

Lo tomé de la nuca y cerré su boca con uno de mis arrebatados besos. Lo solté dejándolo sin aliento y contesté molesto a sus inseguridades.

**\- Toma lo que pasó como una pequeña prueba de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para que funcione.** Un sonrojo se presentaba e iría en aumento. **\- Va a tomarme un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a estas muestras de afecto pero lo haré. Los años pasaron ¿Te das cuenta cuántos años tenemos? Esto ya no es un juego, desde hoy en la mañana dejó de ser cosa de niños.** Mi cara se ponía muy caliente y quería que la tierra me tragara por todo lo que salía de mi boca.

**\- Senpai…** Suspiró **\- ¿Entonces estarías dispuesto a que esto dure "para siempre"?** En sus ojos había esperanza.

**\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Si tomé una decisión es porque así pienso hacerlo, soy un hombre de palabra y has de saber que estoy consciente de lo que implica, por lo que, apenas tenga la oportunidad te presentaré a mi familia con el lugar que siempre has ocupado. **

Se quedó sin palabras y sólo me envolvió en sus brazos, lo escuché agradecer una y otra vez haciéndome sonrojar aún más.

_\- A este idiota le gustaba avergonzarme. _

**\- Quiero que volvamos a vivir juntos.** Susurró en mi oído y automáticamente lo alejé.

**\- ¿¡De qué rayos hablas!?** Fue evidente el susto que recibió. **\- P-por si no lo habías notado este departamento tiene dos recamaras y… una de ellas… está vacía.**

Yo necesitaba mi espacio, él lo entendía pero era claro que ambos conocíamos el destino de esa segunda habitación que permanecería casi abandonada. Presentía que necesitaría comparar una cama más grande para hacerle espacio a un tonto que me enamoró.

**\- ¡Senpai me haces muy feliz! **

Se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme con pasión, algo me decía que mi cuerpo lo resentiría y terminaría pagando el precio por su felicidad.

**\- Souichi te amo.** Sin permiso alguno lo escuché por primera vez llamarme por mi nombre. Nunca había sentido esta emoción por escuchar a alguien pronunciándolo.

**\- Y-yo también… te quiero. **Con torpeza trataba de igualar sus sentimientos.

_\- Nunca podré liberarme de esta enfermedad. Una dulce maldición. _

**\- Bienvenido a casa… T-tetsuhiro. **

= FIN =


End file.
